


Трижды давным-давно (Thrice upon a time)

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Stardust (2007), Stardust - Neil Gaiman
Genre: American Gods - Freeform, Anansi Boys, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, a little less fun that way but still, fairytale, good omens - Freeform, references to some other Gaiman's works, such as, you can read it as an original
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Дети звезды отправляются в путь в надежде обрести корону.(можно читать, как ориджинал)





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> джен с намёками на фемслэш, слэш и гет.
> 
> во всём виновата эта вырезанная из фильма сцена - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVnZ9fjWHg4. Отсылки к остальным работам Нила присутствуют.
> 
> написано на Фандомную Битву 2016. беты - Little Squirtle и sige_vic. <3
> 
> арты к тексту за авторством Little Squirtle <3 :  
> Гелиодор, Биксбит и Августит - http://i.imgur.com/57NP7gq.jpg  
> Улица Пихт - http://i.imgur.com/lRU68KL.jpg  
> Лондон - http://i.imgur.com/3XvCtXI.jpg  
> Льюис - http://i.imgur.com/3ytxsqX.jpg

_Выбор есть всегда_

 

　　Звёзды не умирают.

　　Кое-кто может сказать, что они и не живут в полной мере — какая может быть жизнь у бессмертного? Уж точно не настоящая. Хотя звёзды, упавшие в Волшебную Страну, могли бы с этим поспорить. У каждой из них была пусть не самая насыщенная событиями, но уж точно самая запоминающаяся жизнь — ведь они наблюдали за жизнью других! Ничего не может быть лучше, чем подглядывать в замочную скважину и знать, что тебя никогда не поймают.

　　После падения — тоже жизнь. Короткая, как росчерк колдовской молнии. А в конце — кровавая, как бульварный роман за два шиллинга штука.

　　И теперь вы, конечно, скажете: любая звезда, попавшая в Волшебную Страну, умирала. Вот-вот, поглядите! Неоспоримый факт! Его можно увидеть, едва бросив взгляд на сияющую красоту Лилим, съевших звёздное сердце.

　　Не делайте вид, что не задумывались, как именно они это сделали. Ели сырым? Поджаривали в камине? Или сердце звезды так похоже на стекло, что хрустит на зубах и режет нёбо?

　　Постыдились бы. Ведьмы едят сердца живыми и трепещущими, пока те сочатся кровью, или светом, или тьмой — в зависимости от того, у кого их вырвали. И тогда звезда исчезает. Просто перестаёт быть, а это, согласитесь, не то же самое, что умереть.

　 　Звёзды не умирают. И иногда вместе с ними не умирают те смертные, которым повезло получить в дар от звезды её сердце. Когда приходит время, они просто уходят наверх и делают то, что звёзды и их суженые умеют лучше всего — сияют.

　　Так случилось с королём и королевой Штормхолда.

　　Тристан Торн, не рвался в короли, но правил справедливо: Волшебная страна вздохнула свободнее, когда прекратились бесчисленные стычки с северными гоблинами, а воздушные пираты пошли на уступки и торговали теперь честнее обычного, не угрожая расправой партнёрам без всякой на то причины.

　　Ивэйн, та самая Полярная звезда, которая когда-то помогала находить верные пути, не рвалась в королевы, но была прекрасным советчиком.

　　У них было восемь детей. И каждый из них был чудом: не каждый день где-то рождается ребёнок звезды и человека, наследующий понемногу от обоих родителей, и никогда не угадаешь, что именно. Кто-то получал черты лица и телосложение, кто-то — страсть к подглядыванию, кто-то светился от счастья в чуть более буквальном смысле, чем положено.

　　В Штормхолде у всего есть две стороны. Особенно у власти. Рубин Штормхолда, алый, как густая кровь, выцвел: в его поверхности отразился круг свечей, зажжённых в королевской спальне.

　　— Не грустите... Не вздумайте грустить, — сказала Ивэйн, обведя взглядом восемь чудес Волшебной Страны.

　　И после, совсем тихо, на ухо любви всей своей жизни — как бы долго она ни продолжалась:

　　— Целься ниже.

　　Золотая цепь с рубином Штормхолда вылетела в окно и расчертила небо подобно падающей звезде. Тот, кто первым отыщет её и вернёт камню его алый цвет, станет королём. Или королевой.

　　Силы в руках Тристана было ещё предостаточно. А может, это сам рубин решил сыграть с королевской династией злую шутку.

　　Прозрачный, как слеза, камень, обрамлённый золотом, упал по ту сторону Стены, в мире, принадлежащем научно-технической революции, шиллингам и звёздной пыли.


	2. Элейн

　　Улица Пихт пряталась на виду.

　 　Соседний квартал бросался в лицо прохожим яркими красками, плакатами со знаменитыми актёрами и узнаваемыми брендами. Там был самый оживлённый перекрёсток на восточном побережье, — не то чтобы этим следовало особо гордиться — и рекламные билборды над ним стоили как полноценный отпуск на тропическом острове. Людей притягивало туда, словно огромным мультяшным магнитом в серии «Луни Тьюнз».

　　 Неудивительно, что мало кто из них заворачивал за угол и упирался в крошечную, ничем не примечательную улицу. Обычно это случалось по ошибке. «Свернул не туда», — думалось очередному туристу, который летел сюда с тремя пересадками, чтобы сходить на мюзикл с «той самой девицей из телевизора» и потом до конца жизни рассказывать об этом соседям. Или петь во снах вместе с «той девицей», вспоминая детские мечты о сцене, столкнувшиеся с полным отсутствием музыкального слуха и немузыкального упорства.

　　Большинство из клиентов «Сундука» оказывались в магазине совершенно случайно. Они толкали дверь плечом и рассеянно вплывали в узкое пространство между полками. Девушка за прилавком не поднимала головы даже после того, как колокольчик над дверью, спохватившись, издавал дребезжащий звук.

　　Голоса покупателей звучали в магазине приглушённо, словно «Сундук» действительно находился где-то на затонувшем корабле, а человечество на самом деле всегда вело свой род от атлантов и спокойно чувствовало себя в толще воды.

　　Туристы звучно прочищали горло, привлекая внимание, разворачивали купленные в метро карты и твёрдым шагом направлялись к прилавку, на котором продолжала лежать, вытянув одну руку или сцепив обе под подбородком, бессменная продавщица «Сундука». Никто не доходил до неё сразу же.

　　Кое-кто мог бы сказать, что в «Сундуке» не люди покупают вещи, а вещи покупают людей. Стоит зацепиться взглядом за одну из безделушек на полках — книгу в старинном переплёте, покрытую толстым слоем пыли бутылку с кораблём внутри или пресс-папье в виде Древнего Бога — и покинуть магазин без покупки становится задачей почти невыполнимой. Конечно, время от времени в «Сундук» заглядывали по-настоящему «крепкие орешки». Отвлечь их от поиска нужного маршрута не могло ничто на свете. Пронесись под их носом вся Дикая Охота с лесным королём в авангарде и рыцарями Круглого Стола в хвосте, они и ухом не поведут. Окликнут сэра Гавейна или, может, сэр Галахада и спросят, как вернуться на 42-ую улицу, а то у них билеты на третий ряд на новую постановку «Русалочки», и случится местный конец света, если они опоздают. Сэр Галахад ответит, что нужно пройти двадцать метров направо и повернуть у магазина комиксов, да-да, того самого, где в витринах выставлены картонные фигуры Могучих Рейнджеров в полный рост, не пропустите. Сэр Галахад всегда отличался приятными манерами.

　　 «Сундук» принадлежал шотландской семье, переехавшей в Новый Свет в поисках лучшей жизни. Мортимеру МакФарлану принадлежал ещё и один из пабов в Гринвич-вилладж: в нём любили зависать студенты местной школы искусств. МакФарлан не ограничивал их творческую свободу, и одна из стен заведения превратилась в выставку работ уставших от академического рисунка выпускников.

　　Морег МакФарлан царствовала в «Сундуке» три года, с тех пор как окончила школу и так не нашла своё место в мире высоток и высоких каблуков. Она помогала друзьям в полукоммерческих проектах, несколько дней в неделю подрабатывала сторожем, а в остальное время следила за вещами в магазине на улице Пихт, затерявшемся между кофейней и временем.

　　Морег была низенькой и рыжей, со светлой кожей, на которой каждое лето высыпало море веснушек. Глаза у неё были того оттенка океана перед грозой, который на фотографиях кажется нереальным, и отец шутил, что веснушки стараются соответствовать, потому их и целое море. Сама же Морег ничему не желала соответствовать и потому менялась чаще, чем погода на побережье, и круче, чем повороты на горной дороге.

　　В старших классах она целую неделю ходила в школу в килте. Это было, скорее, экспериментом, чем данью уважения предкам — в конце концов, горцем Морег не была. МакФарланы приплыли в Новый Свет в начале прошлого века. Они легко перенёсли долгое путешествие, но тяжело — изменение жизненного уклада. Жизнь не превратилась в мгновение ока в сказку, горы золотых яблок не спешили падать к их ногам, а местные оказались не такими наивными простачками, какими их рисовало воображение.

　　 Морег унаследовала не только иммунитет к морской болезни, но ещё и парочку семейных недугов, о которых не принято было распространяться в обществе — хотя бы по той простой причине, что ей бы мало кто поверил.

　　В одиннадцать утра одного летнего воскресенья дверца «Сундука» приоткрылась, и Морег МакФарлан шевельнулась во сне.

　 　Она не собиралась засыпать, только не в этот раз. Выходные были обычно довольно урожайными и не только благодаря количеству случайных туристов. Иногда «Сундук» искали намеренно. Но с девяти утра в магазине не раздалось ни единого шороха, и девушка сама не заметила, как провалилась в дрёму.

　　Ей снилось, как Джуди О’Райли, одна из завсегдатаев отцовского паба, в ужасе уставилась на её килт. Морег во сне ожидала, что Джуди начнёт отчитывать её на предмет того, что на самом деле символизирует национальная одежда и в каком случае её уместно «таскать на себе», но услышала вот что:

　　— Это что, цвета клана МакИвер?*

　 　Морег опустила взгляд, и брови её поползли вверх. Цвета клана МакФарланов, синий и зелёный, действительно сменились совсем другими. За такое можно было и получить кулаком в нос. Или волынкой по спине. От Джуди О’Райли всякого можно было ожидать.

　　Звякнувший над дверью колокольчик совпал со школьным звонком и с хрустом костяшек О’Райли, впечатывающихся в стену в сантиметре от лица Морег.

　　— Извините!

　　МакФарлан успела удивиться, когда это О’Райли научилась просить прощения, а потом проснулась.

　 　На уровне её глаз висела пряжка пояса с изображением Ниагарского водопада и подписью «Дева туманов».** Морег подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с владелицей пряжки. На Деву туманов она была похоже ещё меньше, чем актриса, исполнявшая её роль на всех сувенирных футболках — грузная и чуточку сгорбленная, с сединой волосах и огромными уставшими глазами.

　 　Она определённо была туристкой, и в пользу этого говорили не столько пряжка и развёрнутый путеводитель, сколько выражение её лица. На нём одновременно читалось «Я всего лишь чересчур любопытна» и «Вы просто обязаны мне помочь, иначе вас покарают высшие силы». Такие, как она, задают вопросы об электростанции выше по течению, а не пресловутое «А во сколько вы вечером перекрываете водопад?» Это может показаться невероятным, но последний вгоняет в ступор работников национального парка близ Ниагара Фолз по крайней мере раз в две недели.

　　— Извините! — повторила женщина, положив развёрнутую карту на прилавок.

　　— Добро пожаловать в «Сундук», — отчеканила Морег по привычке. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

　 　— Лягте сегодня пораньше спать, дорогуша, — произнесла незнакомка таким тоном, что Морег даже не стала возмущаться. Так бабушки обращаются к своим любимым внукам, желая им только хорошего, и при этом звучат не раздражающе, а участливо. — А заодно покажите, как выйти к Бродвею.

　　Морег несколько раз моргнула, прогоняя остатки сна, а затем ударилась в объяснения.

　 　Оказалось, что женщина прилетела в город на первом же кукурузнике из Баффало, перед тем тряслась три часа на автобусе из Ниагары и всего каких-то полдня назад выбирала ремень в сувенирной лавке у водопада. Заблудиться было, похоже, обязательным пунктом её программы. Она искала не просто Бродвей, но то место, где улица плавно перетекала в кварталы Гринвич-вилладж: выбранный ею туристический маршрут включал несколько неплохих ресторанов.

　　— А вот под этой парикмахерской прямо в подвале найдёте испанскую забегаловку. Кухня там отменная — МакФарлан каждый год отмечала там день рождения и считала своим долгом направлять туда всякого, кто устраивал себе гастрономическое турне. — Скажете, что от МакФарланов, вина принесут получше.

　　Через пару минут в маршрут женщины добавился и паб Мортимера МакФарлана, — в конце концов, пиво там было довольно неплохим — а Морег окончательно проснулась. Летнее воскресенье всё ещё походило на паутину, но стало чуть менее ленивым.

　　Туристка сердечно поблагодарила Морег, — взяла её руку в свою сухонькую ладонь и сжала — направилась к выходу... и в двух шагах от двери остановилась.

　　Морег, решившая разобрать наконец книжный стеллаж — даже если до него не дотрагивались несколько дней, он равно становился оплотом хаоса — замерла. Похоже, «Сундук» решил, что на сегодня хватит отдыха.

　　Она наблюдала за этим уже не один раз: как посетитель бродит меж столов, стеллажей и полок, заглядывает под кресла, на которых так же, как и на любой поверхности в магазине, расположились вещи на продажу, а потом словно натыкается на невидимую стену. Это значит, он наконец увидел то, без чего не покинет лавку.

　　«Дева туманов» подошла к столу, на котором были разложены часы: множество самых разных, от карманных до часов-брошек, часов-колец и часов-браслетов. Рука её выудила оттуда часы на длинной серебряной цепочке. Морег вернулась за прилавок.

　　— Сколько за эти, дорогуша? — женщина вытащила из небольшой сумки, притороченной к ремню (такие носят большинство туристов, потому что их советуют все без исключения путеводители), кошелёк. Морег заметила в нём мелькнувшую фотографию большой семьи и, отдельно, белой кошки, жмурящейся на солнце. — Ценник, наверное, забыли приклеить.

　　От внимания женщины, похоже, ускользнул тот простой факт, что в «Сундуке» вообще не было ни одного ценника.

　 　Морег аккуратно взяла часы в руки. С серебряной крышки на неё смотрели изумрудные глаза совы, выгравированной с величайшей тщательностью. Стрелки, как Морег и предполагала, не двигались.

　　— Не думаю, что удастся их починить, — вздохнула она, закрывая крышку. Глаза совы сверкнули в лучах летнего солнца почти неодобрительно.

　　— О, — «Дева туманов» взглянула на часы, а потом снова на Морег. В глазах её застыла почти мольба, совсем не похожая на уверенность, с которой она спрашивала о Бродвее и ресторанах. — Тогда мне полагается скидка?

　　Изо рта женщины выскользнул смешок.

　 Морег МакФарлан пожала плечами. Сова продолжала неодобрительно пялиться на неё зелёными глазами. Насколько Морег помнила, изумруды были самыми настоящими. Загнать их в ломбард не получилось бы при всём желании, так что об этом можно было и не вспоминать.

　　— Не полагается?.. — озадаченно протянула «Дева туманов». Если бы она отправилась в парк при Ниагарском водопаде сейчас, то точно задала бы массу глупых вопросов тамошним работникам. И те ответили бы ей, что перекрывают водопад в десять вечера, сразу после светового шоу: залезают в реку, берутся за руки и не пропускают воду вниз. Делов-то.

　　В ушах Морег шумело море. Наследственная болезнь давала о себе знать всякий раз, когда очередная вещь находила хозяина. МакФарлан тут же захотелось сесть на ближайший поезд до Брайтон-Бич, выбежать на пляж и упасть в океанские волны. Но вместо этого она прислушалась. И назвала цену.

　　— Ох, — женщина вцепилась руками в кошелёк так, что побелели пальцы. — Только так?

　 　Морег кивнула. Море веснушек на её коже словно взбунтовалось и стало походить на мурашки и сотни уколов от невидимых иголок. Такое же ощущение возникает, когда за тобой пристально наблюдает кто-то исподтишка, а ты этого не замечаешь. Только Морег МакФарлан точно знала, что за ней следит.

　　— Я, пожалуй, подумаю, — туристка подняла часы с прилавка и с сожалением посмотрела на сову. — И вернусь завтра.

　 　— Конечно, — шум моря схлынул, и Морег смогла улыбнуться. Она точно знала, что «Дева туманов» не вернётся ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни даже через неделю, в самом конце своей поездки. Вещи из «Сундука» не всегда побеждали. Иногда люди давали знатный отпор.

　　Женщина бросила полный сожаления взгляд на серебряные часы и зашагала к выходу, не оборачиваясь. Только так и нужно покидать навсегда кого-то — или что-то — уверенно чеканя шаг и не оглядываясь.

　　Морег стащила часы с прилавка — те словно жалобно ухнули в ответ — и утащила их обратно на законное место среди нескольких десятков других часов, ждущих правильного времени. Ни одни из них, насколько помнила девушка, не отсчитывали минуты правильно, если отсчитывали вообще.

　　В «Сундуке» сложно было уследить за течением времени. В иные дни Морег приходила на работу к девяти, а спустя полчаса окна уже золотил закат. Порой дни тянулись, как годы, и к концу недели Морег чувствовала себя так, что смогла бы убедительно сыграть одну из ведьм в местной постановке «Макбета» или «Роковой музыки». Без грима.

　　Колокольчик запоздало звякнул, возвещая об уходе «Девы туманов». МакФарлан посмотрела на него с укоризной.

　　— Проку от тебя, — проворчала она, возвращаясь к книжному стеллажу.

　　Колокольчик обидчиво тренькнул.

　 — Ну да, как же, — отозвалась Морег, пытаясь дотянуться до самой высокой полки, на которой лежал раскрытый томик, судя по виду, сказок. Нечего ему там пыль собирать.

　　МакФарлан подумала, что можно и встать на одну из полок, ничего страшного не случится, и тут к книге протянулась бледная рука и сдёрнула её вниз.

　　В воздух поднялся столб пыли. Похоже, эта книжка обожала принимать пылевые ванны. Морег повернулась, и благодарность застряла у неё в горле.

　 　В свете летнего солнца и пылевом облаке пришедшая на помощь незнакомка казалась почти нереальной. Морег много видела в свое жизни вещей, которые можно было бы охарактеризовать как «нереальные», и при этом нисколько не соврать, но ангелы к ним не относились.

　　У девушки, стоявшей внизу, не было крыльев. Не было и нимба, который бы уж точно определил её принадлежность к жителям райских кущ, не было арфы или там горна. Она не была обёрнута в тунику, хотя её одежда, купленная явно в каком-нибудь «Уолмарте»***, чуть ли не светилась и совсем не выглядела обычной. А что может быть обычнее белой футболки с надписью «Сохраняй спокойствие и пей Колу» и чёрных леггинсов с растянутыми коленками?

　 　Её светлые волосы свободно рассыпались по плечам и опускались почти до пояса. Морег всегда мечтала о таких, но самое большее, чего ей удалось достичь — это перестать питать иллюзии и обрезать свои космы покороче, чтоб не мучиться.

　　На лице посетительницы светилась такая искренняя улыбка, что МакФарлан не удалось сдержать собственную. Кажется, так широко она не улыбалась с тех пор, как сняла брекеты.

　　— Уайльд! — радостно заметила девушка, рассматривая раскрытую книгу в своих руках.

　　— Ага, — Морег отряхнула руки прямо о собственную футболку и только потом вспомнила, что сегодня надела чёрное. Вот ведь чёрт.

　 　Девушка захлопнула книгу, и в воздухе завихрилось ещё больше пыли. Она чихнула. Вид у неё при этом был такой, словно она по глупости уронила на себя весь стеллаж и теперь не знает, стоит ли извиниться или ринуться убирать беспорядок. Это было почти трогательно.

　　Морег выхватила сказки Оскара Уайльда из рук прекрасной незнакомки и ринулась её спасать — с помощью влажного полотенца из подсобки и стопки салфеток. Белая футболка с колой, как ни странно, осталась абсолютно чистой.

　 　Справа от прилавка висело зеркало — им вполне могла бы пользоваться какая-нибудь злая королева — девушка стирала с лица грязь, стоя перед ним, и Морег не удержалась.

　　— Зеркало, зеркало на стене! Кто всех прекрасней в этой стране?

　　Незнакомка в этот момент как раз яростно тёрла бровь.

　　— Что?

　 　— Это, ну... «Белоснежка», — подсказала МакФарлан, скрестив руки на груди. Сейчас она бы не отказалась от шумящего в ушах моря. Тогда в неуместности можно было бы обвинить его.

　　— Ах да! — девушка с энтузиазмом повернулась к зеркалу и похлопала его по раме. — Отвечай, как знаешь, но помни: иногда лучше немного приврать.

　　Она протянула полотенце ошарашенной Морег.

　　— Простите за беспорядок. Я просто... — незнакомка неопределённо махнула рукой. — Хотела помочь.

　 　— Всё окей, — Морег кинула полотенце на одно из кресел. Лежащие там шкатулки протестующе скрипнули, но тут же замолчали. — Давно надо было книги разобрать. Так чем я могу вам помочь?

　　Девушка сдвинула брови, словно забыла, зачем вообще сюда пришла. На вид она не походила на туриста, больше на местную, которая выбежала в магазин за продуктами и решила сменить примелькавшийся маршрут.

　 — О, мне.... Я... осмотрюсь?

　 — Будут вопросы — обращайтесь, — у самой Морег уж точно были вопросы. Но не выпаливать же их вот так сразу. — Кстати, я — Морег.

　　— Я знаю, — незнакомка снова расплылась в улыбке. Бывают такие люди, которым хмуриться нужно запретить законом. Эта девушка в растянутых леггинсах и футболке из «Уолмарта» была одной из таких людей.

　　Видимо, удивление Морег отразилось на её лице, потому что девушка тут же добавила:

　　— У вас на бейджике.

　 　Ни разу за три года ни один посетитель не смог разобрать надпись, накорябанную на бейджике МакФарлан. Она сделала её сама, что-то вроде маленькой шутки: почерк никогда не был её сильной стороной.

　　— Меня зовут Элейн, — сказала девушка и, не дожидаясь ответа, исчезла за одним из стеллажей.

　　Морег помотала головой. Её охватило чувство нереальности происходящего, которое обычно возникает в разгар летнего дня, когда солнце заливает своим светом всё, до чего только может дотянуться. Всё вокруг тогда больше похоже на сон, и хочется ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться: новая знакомая не растворится в закатных лучах. Она почти уговорила себя заглянуть за стеллажи и удостовериться в том, что Элейн ей не привиделась.

　　Но тут снова звякнул колокольчик, на этот раз одновременно с открывшейся створкой.

　　— Добро пожаловать в «Сундук»!

　　— Морег, боже мой... ты в порядке? — Мортимер МакФарлан был высоким и темноволосым, принять их с Морег за родственников с первого взгляда было довольно сложно. Присмотришься — и тогда заметишь одинаковую форму глаз, линии скул, очертания лица. Но до того — сплошная загадка.  
По воскресеньям паб открывался после четырёх дня, и Мортимер частенько забегал к дочери, чтобы удостовериться: магазин всё ещё на месте. Не то чтобы вероятность того, что он однажды исчезнет, была велика, но за океаном, на родине их предков такое порой случалось. Среди торговых лавочек тоже бывают кочевники. Даже если заложенный фундамент отчаянно протестует.

　　— Да? — выдавила сквозь зубы Морег.

　　Мортимер приложил свою огромную ладонь к её лбу.

　　— Может, возьмёшь отгул до вечера? Съездишь на Брайтон, пообедаешь в той кафешке с... как их... варениками?

　　Морег посмотрела на отца исподлобья.

　　— На тебе лица нет, серьёзно. Привидение встретила?

　　Это был вопрос с подвохом. Не чета тем, на которые приходится отвечать служителям национальных парков.

　 　Дело в том, что МакФарланы действительно встречали привидений. Иногда по несколько раз за неделю — зависело от потока посетителей в магазине. Морег всё ещё неважно на них реагировала: первым увиденным ей призраком была банши одного из старинных ирландских родов. Она периодически срывалась на плач, переходящий в вой. Морег до сих пор слышала его в кошмарах.

　　— Я не уверена, — Морег заглянула за стеллаж, куда свернула Элейн. Пусто. — Так что будь аккуратней.

　　Она достала брошенную на стойку для зонтиков кофту и вышла в летнюю жару. Вечером обещали дождь.

　 — И захвати мне вареников! — донеслось до неё за миг до того, как дверь захлопнулась, и городской шум окутал её с ног до головы.

***

 

　 　Через пару дней в «Сундук» забрела пара неслучайных покупателей. Этих можно было узнать по звону колокольчика и несколько робкому поведению, словно они боялись потревожить дремавшие под этой крышей силы.

　　Единственной силой, дремавшей в магазинчике сегодня, была сама Морег, и мало что могло по-настоящему её потревожить.

　　— Кто-то пришёл, — произнёс под ухом Морег мелодичный голос, гораздо более действенный, чем колокольчик.

　 　МакФарлан подпрыгнула и по инерции хлопнула руками об стол. От её щеки отлепился листок, который она полчаса назад разрисовывала ручкой во время телефонного разговора. На коже осталось несколько чернильных звёздочек и кусочек вангоговского неба. Тот же мелодичный голос — принадлежащий, как оказалось, Элейн — рассыпался в смехе.

　　— Добро пожаловать! — Морег выкрикнула дежурную фразу, вскочила с места и протянула новоприбывшим руку. — Могу ли я чем-то помочь?

　 　— Добрый вечер, — тихо пробормотал затянутый в официальный костюм мужчина с пробивавшейся на висках сединой. Костюм этот явно был с чужого плеча. — Надеюсь, можете.

　　— Дело в том, что мы ищем надгробие, — ещё тише произнесла его спутница, чьё лицо прикрывала чёрная вуаль.

　 　Морег вся обратилась в слух. Она попыталась вспомнить, видела ли где-то среди всег этого хлама надгробие. Самым жутким было то, что оно скорее всего было где-то здесь. Неслучайные покупатели тщательно всё исследуют, прежде чем появиться на пороге «Сундука». Не каждый готов играть по его правилам.

　　— Я видела одно под часовым прилавком, — сказала Элейн, опираясь одной рукой о стол. На ней всё ещё была белая футболка с красной надписью про колу и те же чёрные леггинсы. Только волосы её на этот раз были собраны в низкий хвост, перекинутый через правое плечо.

　　МакФарлан указала налево от входа одновременно с тем, как Элейн открыла рот.

　　— Спасибо, — прошептал мужчина и повёл спутницу к часам.

　　Когда они оба зашумели, передвигая сложенные за столом коробки со всякой мелочёвкой, Морег повернулась к Элейн.

　　— Ты всё ещё здесь?

　　Она не собиралась фамильярничать. Но с призраками не получается иначе, ведь чаще всего приходится их откуда-то выдворять.

　 　— Я осматриваюсь, — Элейн, кажется, смутилась. Умеют ли привидения вообще краснеть? Наверное, зависит от их желания жить. С удерживанием материальных объектов у Элейн тоже всё было в порядке.

　　— И долго ещё будешь здесь осматриваться?

　　— Пока не найду одну вещь.

　　— О.

　 　Ещё ни один призрак не задерживался в «Сундуке» больше, чем на пару дней. Нужные вещи имеют привычку сами находить тех, кто их ищет. Наверное, нужная Элейн вещь была здесь уже очень давно и затерялась под слоем остального хлама, и теперь ей нужно время, чтобы выбраться на свет.

　　— Если я могу чем-то помочь...

　　— Я ищу ожерелье. Тяжёлое, с прозрачным камнем, похоже на бургомистрову цепь.

　 　Морег задумалась. Она не помнила, чтобы видела здесь что-то подобное. Типичная призрачная вещица: убитые предпочитали прятаться в драгоценностях или обретать с их помощью покой, потому что те напоминали им об ушедшей любви или чём-то похожем. Но бургомистрова цепь? Такое сложно пропустить.

　　— Уверена, что оно здесь?

　　Со стороны стола с часами послышалось радостное тявканье. Морег напряглась: рядом с волками она чувствовала себя неуютно. Они наверняка об этом знали. Вот и нарядились в чужую одежду, чтоб запах не сразу проступил. Заботливые покупатели, надо же.

　　— Почти, — последовал ответ.

　　Пара оборотней вытащила из-под стола надгробие, высеченное из такого чёрного камня, что он, казалось, поглощал весь свет вокруг себя.

　　— Сколько? — пролаял мужчина, больше не пытавшийся скрывать своё звериное начало. Видимо, им действительно нужно было это надгробие.

　　 Морег МакФарлан вслушалась в море. В основном оно шептало ей о том, что волкам нельзя доверять, и не лучше ли было бы отослать их куда подальше без покупок. Морег встряхнулась. В этом случае покупатель прав, как никогда: пришли инкогнито, старались не потревожить и вряд ли станут торговаться.

　　— Вашего первенца, — сказала Морег и тут же чуть было не прикусила язык. Нельзя так шутить, даже если чешуя дыбом встаёт от одного их присутствия. В нынешнее время вражда не значит столько, сколько значила в древности, когда волшебные армии сражались, пока Рори не призвал ангелов.****

　　Женщина ощерилась и зарычала. Мужчина сжал её руку и побледнел.

　　— Шучу! — Морег вскинула вверх руки. — Шучу! Плохая шутка, знаю! Это всё... старые счёты. Я не хотела.

　　Ну разве что самую малость.

　　Волки отступили на шаг, поближе к чёрному надгробию.

　　— Примите мои искренние извинения, — Морег присела на краешек стола и посмотрела в пол. — И можете забирать то, за чем пришли.

　　Они ушли так быстро, что показалось, будто их и вовсе здесь не было.

　　— Зачем ты так?

　　Элейн, похоже, решила, что они автоматически перешли на «ты».

　　— Застарелая вражда. Совершенно глупая, конечно.

　　— Предубеждения?

　　— Они самые.

　　— В самом сердце интернациональной мировой столицы, подумать только, — Элейн покачала головой.

　 　Морег закрыла лицо руками, то ли для того, чтобы не рассмеяться, то ли чтобы не показать, насколько ей всё-таки стыдно. Нужно будет обязательно обсудить это с отцом. Обычно волки появлялись в «Сундуке», когда за прилавком стоял Мортимер.

　　— А ты, значит, предпочитаешь... предпочитала кока-колу? — Морег опустила руки и кивнула в сторону дешёвой футболки, от которой призрак, по всей видимости, не могла избавиться. Минусы посмертной жизни: если умрёшь в костюме сэндвича, то до конца своих нематериальных дней будешь пугать в нём народ.

　　Элейн посмотрела на свою футболку так, словно увидела её впервые.

　　— Никогда об этом не задумывалась, но... пожалуй?

　 　— Тогда брысь отсюда, это территория пепси-поколения, — Морег шутливо помахала руками, делая вид, что прогоняет привидение вон.

　　Элейн округлила глаза — выглядело это так мило, что у Морег перехватило дыхание — а потом рассмеялась. Искренний призрачный смех был чуть ли не лучше, чем искренние призрачные улыбки.

***

 

　 　В первую среду сентября в «Сундук» забрёл очередной турист. Он спешил на премьеру «Кинг-Конга», которого наконец-то довезли из Австралии на Бродвей.***** Морег как могла оттягивала его встречу с неизбежным.

　　Он вышел из магазина час спустя, немного раздражённый, сжимающий в руках кружку в виде острова Черепа.

　 　— Приятно провести вечер! — крикнула ему вослед Морег и вздохнула. По крайней мере, аниматронный Кинг-Конг его вряд ли разочарует. У самой МакФарлан дома висел календарь с фотографиями молодцев, заставляющих короля обезьян двигаться на сцене. Купила она его исключительно из благотворительных побуждений.

　　— Этот спектакль и правда так плох? — Элейн стояла у прилавка в своей неизменной футболке и леггинсах, хотя Морег была готова поклясться, что секунду назад её там не было. Всё-таки привидения могли быть ужасно нервирующими. Все, кроме Элейн.

　　 Вместо ответа Морег отыскала в Интернете саундтрек, и они провели остаток рабочего дня под песни о странной любви и деньгах, которые можно заработать на гигантской обезьяне. Песня главной героини Элейн понравилась. Морег этому ничуть не удивилась.

***

 

　　Неделя проходила за неделей. Элейн изредка появлялась в магазине и разговаривала с Морег обо всём на свете.

　 　Незадолго до Хэллоуина в «Сундук» заглянула девушка из одного из индейских племён. В волосах у неё блестели чёрные вороньи перья, и Морег почувствовала, как внутри неё расправляет плавники её маленькое наследственное море. Оно всегда становилась громче, когда другая болезненная кровь появлялась рядом.

　　— Я ищу подарок для старого друга, — сообщила девушка. — На днях он возвращается с другого конца света.

　　МакФарлан почесала нос.

　　— У нас редко покупают подарки. Лучше приводите своего друга, когда приедет.

　　Посетительница покачала головой.

　　— Я осмотрюсь, вы не против?

　 　— Прошу, — Морег махнула рукой. Покупательница вынула из причёски несколько перьев, оставила их у кассы и исчезла в одном из проходов. Следом за ней тут же прошла Элейн, которая до этого стирала пыль с верхних полок.

　　Через пару минут на прилавок перед Морег положили компас. МакФарлан узнала его: он указывал на то, что в данный момент было нужно его хозяину. Не самый лучший подарок — от таких бывает куда больше проблем, чем пользы.

　　— Уверены? — Макфарлан приподняла брови.

　　— Да, — ответила индианка. Элейн, улыбаясь, прошла позади неё и вернулась к своему занятию.

　　Море подсказало Морег цену, и покупательница заплатила её, не колеблясь.

　 　Позже Элейн, проходя мимо стола, вставила в рыжие жгуты уснувшей Морег чёрные перья расплылась в чуть смущённой улыбке. В такие моменты ей хотелось перестать искать то, зачем она сюда приходила.

　　Ночью Морег снились блуждания в снегах и боги с головами мамонтов и бизонов. Её собственная голова после них ощущалась совсем чужой, но сами мысли были ясными и пронзительными.

　　В то утро она вдруг поняла, что у неё небольшая проблема. Проблема, которая вскоре исчезнет сама собой, растворившись в мире духов. Или куда там уходят люди после смирения с собственной смертью.

***

 

　 　На Хэллоуин Морег нарядилась охотником за привидениями. Элейн шутку не оценила, и вечер они провели в магазине, в компании фильмов, зефирного человечка и оплавляющихся в тыквах свечей.

　　— Ты точно не ангел? — пробормотала Морег, засыпая прямо на макете фотонной пушки, которую склеивала несколько недель.

　　Элейн засмеялась.

　　— Буду им на следующий Хэллоуин, — пообещала она.

　　Но Морег этого уже не слышала. Ей снилось, как она на пару с дружелюбным приведением Элейн спасает мир от Зуула.******

***

 

　 　В начале декабря Элейн спросила Морег об её имени. И та, конечно, рассказала сказку о Морег, которая жила в горах, и однажды повстречала плотоядную водяную лошадку, келпи. Они были кровожадными и злобными, все до единой. В древней войне между островами они своими острыми клыками рвали противников на куски, и океан окрашивался в красный. Келпи жили в прудах со стоячей водой, выходили на берег и превращались в людей, обманывали добропорядочных горцев и утаскивали их на дно. Спастись от них можно было только перебежав через проточную воду.

　　Недалеко от дома Морег протекал горный ручей с ледяной водой. Во всех вариантах сказки она в последнюю секунду успевает через него перемахнуть и спастись от лютой смерти.

　　На самом же деле род МакФарланов брал своё начало от той самой Морег. По крайней мере, так рассказывал Мортимер МакФарлан, а ему — его родители.

　　В каждом МакФарлане живёт водяная плотоядная лошадка, ненавидящая волков и влюблённая в океан.

　 　Элейн могла бы отреагировать не самым лучшим образом, — никто из друзей Морег не реагировал на подобные новости нормально, кроме, разве что, парочки нелюдей с собственной наследственной болезнью внутри — но она сказала только:

　　— Никогда в жизни не встречала потомка келпи.

　 　Потом на её лице появилось странное выражение, словно она сама хотела бы тотчас рассказать кое-что важное, но потом оно исчезло, а Морег не стала давить.

***

 

　　Ближе к Рождеству народу в соседнем квартале прибавилось. Многочисленные Санта-Клаусы проходили по улице Пихт, звоня в колокольчики, и Морег постоянно дёргалась почём зря. Колокольчик на двери «Сундука» звенел нечасто. В зимнее время туристов не так-то легко отвлечь, а неслучайные гости стараются приходить после праздников.

　　Элейн, напротив, появлялась всё реже и реже, а когда всё-таки решала поискать своё драгоценное ожерелье, была задумчивой и частенько отвечала невпопад.

　　За пару дней до праздника дверь открылась без всякого звукового эффекта, а потом кто-то запел «Жёлтую птицу», да так хорошо, что Морег тут же расхотелось ругаться.

　　В «Сундук» затанцевал — не зашёл, не забрёл, не проскользнул, а именно затанцевал — один из самых странных Санта-Клаусов, которых МакФарлан довелось видеть в своей жизни.

　　Красный костюм с белой оторочкой висел на нём, как на проволочном манекене, на ногах красовались жёлтые сапоги с зелёными пряжками, на руках — лимонного цвета перчатки, а на голове — зелёная шляпа с жёлтым пером. Тёмная кожа контрастировала с белым мехом, но самое странное, что всё то смешение цветов и одежда не по размеру смотрелись на вошедшем не нелепо, а так, словно он в любой момент покорит неделю моды в Париже. Если когда-нибудь вообще соберётся в Париж.

　　— Мистер Нанси! — Морег выпрыгнула из-за прилавка и заключила старого знакомого в крепкие объятия. Тот с энтузиазмом на них ответил, оборвав песню в середине куплета.

　　— Позже придётся закончить, сама понимаешь.

　　— Я помню. Это ж почти «песнь вашего народа».

　　— А такую песнь нужно допевать до конца. Иначе в чём смысл?

　 　И они вместе допели «Жёлтую птицу»: мистер Нанси — облокотившись на кресло, заваленное старинными рецептами по приготовлению феникса, а Морег — с ногами забравшись на часовой стол.

　　Они спели «Что за чудесный мир» и «Там, за радугой», и песню, которую Морег считала своей, и несколько песен, о которых уже почти никто не помнил. Таков был мистер Нанси: приносил с собой праздник, куда бы ни направлялся, и оставлял душу, наполненную надеждой на лучший исход. Велики силы песен, а особенно правильных песен.

　　Элейн появилась, когда они в своём песенном марафоне дошли до «Хорошенькой девушки».

　　Морег помахала ей рукой, вкладывая в припев гораздо больше чувств, чем до появления призрака, а потом поняла: что-то не так.

　　На Элейн было платье. Красно-зелёное, с дурацкими ёлочками по краю подола. Такое тоже наверняка продавали в «Уолмарте».

　　А потом мистер Нанси дотянул последнюю ноту, подскочил к призраку и закружил её в танце.

　 Морег знала, кем был мистер Нанси, но не представляла, что его возможности распространяются так далеко. Её обожгла зависть: она бы тоже с удовольствием потанцевала с Элейн.

　　Мистер Нанси, словно прочитав её мысли, — отец всегда говорил, что у Морег всё на лице написано — схватил за руку и её, крутанул в одну сторону, потом в другую, и девушки сами не заметили, как оказались в объятиях друг друга.

　 　Они сделали пару кругов по той небольшой поверхности, на которой в «Сундуке» вообще можно было танцевать, прежде чем МакФарлан поменялась в лице.

　　Она танцевала. С привидением. Очень симпатичным привидением, которое исчезнет сразу после того, как найдёт нужную вещицу и откроет путь на небеса, или в преисподнюю, или куда там попадают ангелы.

　　Морег резко остановилась и отдёрнула руки от платья Элейн, которое на ощупь было совсем как та ужасная ткань из «Уолмарта».

　　— Если это такое рождественское чудо, мистер Нанси, то лучше не надо.

　　Санта-Клаус цветов светофора замер на полуслове. Она даже не заметила, что он начал петь «Королеву танца».

　 　Элейн начала что-то говорить, но тут запоздало прозвенел колокольчик: в магазин впорхнули потерявшиеся туристки, щебечущие между собой о том, что на Бродвее давно уже нечего смотреть.

　　— Ой, прошу прощения, — одна из них, в тёплом вязаном свитере с оленями, натянуто улыбнулась. — Мы чему-то помешали?

　 　— Чудесное платье, дорогуша, — заметила вторая, в которой Морег с удивлением узнала ту самую женщину, так и не купившую серебряные часы с изумрудами и совами. — Я, кажется, видела тебя здесь и в прошлый раз. Тоже работаешь?

　　Море внутри Морег покрылось ледяной коркой, а теперь вдруг по этому льду пошли трещины.

　　— Вы её видите?

　　Женщины непонимающе переглянулись и синхронно кивнули.

　 　— Милая молодая леди, — добавила женщина в свитере, словно она тоже была обязана высказаться по поводу внешнего вида девушки. — Вам не холодно?

　　Элейн помотала головой.

　　— А то у меня с собой запасной свитер. Я всегда говорю, Уитикеры ко всему готовы... — она открыла свою необъятную сумку и начала вытаскивать оттуда синий свитер с белыми звёздами.

　　МакФарлан схватила Элейн за руку — живую, тёплую руку, подумать только! — и вытащила её на улицу.

　　— Сэр, вы её видите?

　　Проходящий мимо старичок, опирающийся на трость, окинул Элейн оценивающим взглядом и игриво ей подмигнул.

　　— Смотрел бы и смотрел!

　 　Морег остановила ещё несколько прохожих, вглядывалась в удивлённые вопросом лица и с каждым ответом чувствовала себя всё более глупой.

　 　Все посетители соседней кофейни на вопрос Морег отозвались разной громкости одобрительными криками. Из-за погоды почти все попросили добавить в свой кофе ром, а бармен смешивал из-под полы грог, и меньшего энтузиазма от них ожидать и не стоило.

　　Когда они вернулись в «Сундук», Элейн наконец заговорила.

　　— Что это такое было?

　　— Я думала, что ты — привидение!

　　Лицо девушки почти превратилось в маску. Это было даже не удивление, а что-то такое....

　 　— При... привидение? — Элейн округлила глаза, а потом расхохоталась. И смеялась ещё долго, похлопывая смущённую Морег по плечу и изредка выдавливая из себя отдельные фразы, вроде «Я просто люблю эту чёртову футболку!» и «Так вот к чему были охотники за привидениями!».

　　Туристки с опасением покосились на заливающуюся смехом Элейн и спрятавшую лицо в ладони Морег.

　 　— Не волнуйтесь, дамы, — улыбнулся самый странный Санта из всех, что они только видели (будет, что внукам рассказать). — С ними всё будет в порядке.

***

 

　　Весной Элейн устроилась работать в кофейню по соседству с «Сундуком». Кофе там подавали так себе, но атмосфера, говорили, была что надо. Особенно с тех пор, как туда устроилась та улыбчивая девчонка.

　　Одним майским воскресеньем, которое из-за температуры почти нельзя было отличить от того летнего воскресенья, в которое Морег впервые встретилась с Элейн и приняла её за привидение, колокольчик оповестил о неслучайном госте.

　　В магазин впорхнула Элейн, сияющая на целую сотню ватт. Морег обожала эту её улыбку, но сегодня не могла ответить такой же.

　 　— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — Морег улыбнулась, но улыбка не коснулась её глаз. Она положила на прилавок что-то сверкающее и тяжёлое, лязгнувшее свёрнутыми вместе кольцами. Элейн медленно подошла к столу. На нём лежала цепь, а в ней сверкал королевский рубин Штормхолда. Сейчас он, конечно, был прозрачным, как слеза, потому что только истинный наследник трона может вернуть ему настоящий цвет.

　　— Я знаю, что теперь ты уйдёшь. Только не знаю, куда. Очевидно, что не в загробную жизнь.

　　Элейн протянула руку: пальцы её почти коснулись прохладной поверхности рубина. А потом подняла глаза.

　　Морег изо всех сил делала вид, что ей всё равно. Как и почти весь тот год, что Элейн была с ней знакома. .

　 　— Какова цена? — спросила она, потому что знала, что эта лавка ничего не отдаёт просто так. Даже то, что не очень-то и хочешь получить. После стольких лет эта вещь казалось почти нереальной, призрачной, принадлежащей миру снов и волшебной стране, которую Элейн оставила за своей спиной.

　　Морег прислушалась. Море молчало.

　　Элейн облокотилась ладонями на прилавок и подалась вперёд.

　　Губы у Морег были сухие и обветренные, словно она всю жизнь прожила на океанском берегу, открытая всем воздушным потокам.

　　— Как насчёт настоящего свидания? — прошептала Элейн, чуть отстранившись.

　　Морег посмотрела на ожерелье с огромным пустым камнем в оправе. Элейн перехватила её взгляд и вдруг рассмеялась.

　　— Что? — МакФарлан сдвинула брови. — Что с этой побрякушкой не так?

　 — Это ведь стекляшка. Подделка в обрамлении штормхолдского золота, надо же... — сквозь смех проговорила Элейн и поведала Морег о своей матери, самой настоящей Полярной звезде, и о своём отце, смертном короле Волшебной страны, и о королевском рубине, которому должен вернуть цвет истинный наследник короны.

　　Элейн решила, что обойдётся без короны, в одно очень жаркое летнее утро.

　　Морег подумала, что слышала истории и позапутаннее.

　　Свидание со звездой оказалось именно таким, каким она себе его и представляла.

***

 

Элейн была самой младшей дочерью короля и королевы Штормхолда, а таким, в зависимости от того, страшная ли сказка или попросту поучительная, перепадает то проклятие, то невообразимое счастье. Элейн надеялась на последнее. Она слушала голос матери, читающий сказки о злобных драконах и доблестных рыцарях, а иногда о кровожадных единорогах и отчаянных принцессах, и мечтала о собственном приключении.

　　Её братья и сёстры не играли в фанты во дворцовых садах и рассматривали книжки с картинками стоимостью в полкоролевства. Случись так, их давно бы обратили в лебедей, а Элейн помчалась бы за ними на край света, молчала бы ради них, плела бы рубашки из крапивы и разрушала проклятие. Но они тоже мечтали — яростно и отчаянно, словно их в любой момент могли лишить этой способности.

　　Второй принц представлял, как однажды заберётся по бобовому стеблю на стены облачного королевства, что парит между родиной людей и родиной звёзд, и вступит там в музыкальную группу, чтобы играть на золотой арфе и будоражить чужие сердца. Он с раннего детства начал брать уроки у дворцового арфиста, не обращая внимания на неодобрение бабушки, принцессы Уны. Та ничего не имела против музыки, но арфа... арфа могла привести своего хозяина в подземный мир, а там уж, стоит один раз оглянуться — и пиши-пропало.

　　Пятая принцесса думала отыскать пару ящиков Пандоры, в которых заточили когда-то давно Большие Изменения. Никто уже не помнил, как они выглядели, чем питались и что могли изменить. Большинство учёных мужей и дев склонялось к тому, что Большие Изменения должны так и оставаться в ящиках, потому что Старые-Добрые Времена, что царствовали в Штормхолде повсеместно, были не так уж плохи.

　　Старшая принцесса в глубине души мечтала о всём новом. Это могли быть платья из недавно открывшейся швейной лавки, или только-только распустившиеся первоцветы, или истории, которые она никогда прежде не слышала. Но дальше мечтаний, какими бы яростными они ни были, дело так и не пошло. Осторожность стала её тенью, а всё новое — темнотой, которой она так восхищалась и которую так боялась в детстве.

　　Третий принц жаждал внимания. Он грезил о восхищённых взглядах из толпы, искренних улыбках, понимающих словах. К совершеннолетию маска героя так плотно приросла к лицу, что все вокруг позабыли, как выглядит его настоящее лицо.

　　У каждого принца и каждой принцессы перед глазами была собственная дорога, полная неизвестностей, чудовищ и, конечно, побед.

　　Они не догадывались, что, помимо долгой жизни и медленно увядающей молодости, им достался подарок, полученный впервые её дедом, Дунстаном Торном. Тот господин из Волшебной Страны, которого Дунстан приютил на ночлег, отплатил за добро тем, что есть у каждого человека, но не всякий может это заметить.

　　Мечту своего сердца Дунстан Торн обрёл в тот же вечер — в лице бабушки Элейн, принцессы Уны. Элейн — и нескольким её братья и сёстрам — пришлось ждать гораздо дольше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *цвета килтов у горцев действительно зависели от фамилии. Честь и всё такое.  
> **«Дева туманов» — название туристического судна, курсирующего у Ниагарского водопада. В фильме (http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0091626/), который ежечасно крутят в парке при водопаде, рассказывается легенда об индейской деве, которая ушла по воде Ниагары прямиком в небо.  
> ***«Уолмарт» — сеть супермаркетов в США, в которых можно купить практически всё, от еды и одежды до техники и мебели.  
> ****в сказке «Рори спасёт Ирландию!» воинства были человеческими, что отнюдь не значит, будто волки и келпи не принимали в ней участия.  
> *****мюзикл «Кинг-Конг» (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8YJwRUTK7Y) действительно существует, как и календарь (http://www.broadwayworld.com/viewcolumnpics.cfm?colid=642438#sthash.cMbuF4j7.dpbs) с теми, кто управляет аниматронной куклой обезьяны. До Бродвея мюзикл, правда, так и не добрался. Понравившуюся Элейн песню можно послушать здесь -  
> https://www.theguardian.com/stage/australia-culture-blog/video/2013/may/28/kkfullmoon-h264fromgaus  
> *******Зуул — древний шумерский полубог, персонаж фильма «Охотники за привидениями».  
> __________________  
> Элейн — старая шотландская форма имени «Елена». В артурианских легендах Элейн была принцессой, которая влюбилась в сэра Ланселота и стала матерью сэра Галахада. Её называли «Элейн прекрасной» и «Элейн возлюбленной». В Нью-Йорке до 2011 года существовал ресторан «Элейн», одно время бывший одним из самых посещаемых мест среди знаменитостей.


	3. Элфин О'Вайн

　　В этой истории у всего две стороны, будь то человек, поселение или что-то до того привычное, что уж его-то не заподозришь в сокрытии тайны.

　　Вот, скажем, каменная изгородь, в которую можно упереться, если пойти на север от деревушки Застенье. Нельзя сказать, что изгородь эта чем-то необычна или даже сколько-нибудь примечательна: её складывали из больших камней, привезённых из-под холма, и складывали на совесть, потому что стоит она на своём месте с незапамятных времён. Но изгородь эта, словно самый преданный друг, хранит замечательную тайну.

　　Если пройти ночью до поворота у фермы Хэмпстоков, прилечь на лугу и посмотреть в небо, можно увидеть далёкие огоньки звёзд. Но стоит перебраться через дыру в каменной кладке, которая в такой стене выглядит, как насмешка, и упасть в траву по другую сторону, звёзды посмотрят на вас.

　　Это не так-то просто уловить, но некоторые достаточно застенчивы, чтобы покраснеть и чуть отвернуться, если заметят их пристальный взгляд. А пропустить мигнувшую и вспыхнувшую алым румянцем звезду по ту сторону изгороди почти невозможно — ведь в Волшебной стране небо ярче и совсем чуточку ближе к земле.

　　И раз уж вы перебрались через стену мимо стражей — а они несут свою вахту круглосуточно, охраняя одну сторону от другой — и вволю повалялись в густой траве, стоит подняться, перестать беспокоить малых фэйри и дойти до Ярмарки. Заметить её нетрудно: она сияет синими и красными огнями, там никогда не смолкает шум, а разноцветные шатры приветственно машут флагами.

　　Сюда сбегало множество жителей Застенья: кто к старым приятелям, кто за бокальчиком любовного зелья, кто за порцией чистой храбрости, а кто просто поглазеть на диковинки. Бывали и такие, что оставались в Волшебной стране навсегда. Но мало кто переступал через покрытые мхом камни, чтобы оказаться на другой стороне — той, где шипели паровозы и правила династия картонных королей, а с недавних пор начали то и дело свистеть бомбы и возвещающие о них сирены.

　　В одну из таких ночей, когда на западе ещё догорал закат, порог каменной двери в Волшебную страну пересекли трое. Когда они сделали первый шаг, небо над Стеной было иссиня-чёрным, как пролитые на дешёвую бумагу бульварных романов чернила.

　　Ладонь в ладонь, глубокий вдох, последний взгляд на звёзды. Последний взгляд на свою семью, шептавшую им ночами слова утешения и напутствия.

　　Трава по ту сторону Стены была такой же, как и в Волшебной Стране, мягкой и мокрой от недавно прошедшего дождя. Камни, из которых давным-давно сложили Стену незримые божества, были покрыты мхом с обеих сторон: и пусть на одной из них мох шептал стихотворения, подслушанные в соседнем мире, различий было гораздо меньше, чем можно было предположить.

　　У них были все шансы рассыпаться камнями и пылью, стать частью Стены и хранить её долгие-долгие годы. Но песнь человеческой крови в них была слишком громкой. Громче, чем звон притаившегося в сердцах звёздного света.  
Они сделали шаг, а за ним — первый вдох. Воздух страны, в которой вырос их отец, обжёг лёгкие. Мир за Стеной впустил их, как ещё не до конца проснувшийся хозяин, а после того, как закрыл дверь, присмотрелся. Вроде бы люди... и немного звёзды? Что ж, иные люди мнят себя Наполеонами или пришельцами с других планет. Одной Бетельгейзе больше, одной меньше. А настоящие ли — это решать докторам.

　 　Деревушка Застенье спала, и всем в ней, конечно, снились сны. В доме Хэмпстоков шумел океан: он тоже шептал что-то успокаивающее в уши своим детям, качал их в своих бирюзовых волнах, уносил далеко от ежедневных забот и опостылевшего однообразия. В ночлежке у мистера Бромия разливался храп, могучий, какой бывает только после славного веселья и не менее славного вина. Жители деревни делали вид, что не замечают очевидного: мистер Бромий был таким же, как и пятьдесят лет назад. Возраст его невозможно было угадать, даже вооружившись лупой и дипломом биолога или анатома. Преуспеть смог бы, разве что, винодел или особо искушённый дегустатор, но тех, кто на вкус определял вкус человеческой души, по эту сторону Стены было куда меньше, чем по другую.

　　 Они шли, так и держась за руки: брат и сёстры против всех опасностей нового мира. Одна сестра заливалась смехом — она никогда не сдерживала рвущихся наружу эмоций. Другая улыбалась неуверенно, несмело, пробуя всё вокруг на вкус: ветер показался ей похожим на сладкую вату с Ярмарки, а шум мельницы вдалеке — на то, как лопаются на языке запечённые в сметане молнии. Последние мешками привозил в королевский дворец пират с самым грозным смехом на свете.

　　Их брат держался увереннее всех.

　Дай ему волю, и через несколько дней все жители Застенья станут ему друзьями, а если не друзьями, так добрыми знакомыми, а если не знакомыми, то врагами, да такими, что будут желать ему долгих лет жизни. С такими врагами всё обретает смысл.

　　Звали его Элфином О'Вайном, как одного из звёздных дядюшек, светивших в северном полушарии, и в наследство от своего земного отца он получил открытую улыбку и тёмные волосы, а от небесной матери — сияние. Когда Элфин радовался, он лучился счастьем в буквальном смысле: мягкий свет пробивался сквозь пряди его волос, выползал из рукавов и обхватывал шею на манер украшения. Когда Элфин грустил, казалось, что он вбирал в себя весь свет, что имел неосторожность приблизиться к нему. Вокруг третьего принца — а третьим детям в сказках всегда полагается особенная роль — сгущалась тьма. Случалось это не так часто, чтобы кто-то забил тревогу, да и жизнерадостные сёстры всегда были рядом, готовые поделиться радостью и развеять самые тяжёлые мысли. У младшей, Элейн, получалось это лучше всего.

　　Они были не разлей вода: Элейн и Элфин, вечно полные энергии, готовые хоть завтра отправиться на поиски клада или потерянного рубина Штормхолда, обещавшего корону тому, кто вернёт ему истинный цвет. И когда им представилась такая возможность, они раздумывали недолго: отправились к Стене с первым же попутным кораблём. Киносура, самая старшая — у старших детей в сказках тоже особая роль, хоть и незавидная — увязалась за ними в необъяснимом приключенческом порыве, о котором позже не раз жалела.

　Принцессы и принц постучались в дверь корчмы, недавно переквалифицировавшейся в паб. Над входом тоскливо скрипела вывеска с изображением единорога, а выцветшие буквы сообщали, что путникам посчастливилось попасть в «Бой за корону».******* По другую сторону вывески, конечно, красовался лев, бывший когда-то ярко-рыжим, а теперь, в лунном свете, казавшимся болезненным. Такой ни за что бы не выиграл даже у козлёнка, не то что у единорога, не потерявшего ни свой цвет, ни своё здоровье.

　　 Женщина в засаленном переднике и накинутой на плечи шали — ночь выдалась довольно прохладной — подвела всех троих к одному из столиков, смахнула с него крошки и сообщила, что свободных комнат у них только две.

　　— Добрая женщина, — Элфин взял дело в свои руки. — Принесите по чарочке вашего лучшего вина.

　　Та воззрилась на них почти с неодобрением, но вскоре вернулась с тремя деревянными кружками.

　　Элейн схватилась за одну из них, как утопающий за соломинку, и осушила её в несколько могучих глотков.

　 　— Ещё! — возвестила она с таким пылом, будто собралась пить здесь до самого утра из всех бочек в подвале, а потом закатить вечеринку, какую Застенье в жизни не видывало.

　　Элфин рассмеялся прямо в кружку, из которой успел сделать всего глоток, и чуть не поперхнулся. Киносура опасливо понюхала вино и отставила напиток в сторону — пить ей совсем не хотелось.

　　Через несколько минут женщина в переднике, которая оказалась одной из миссис Хэмпсток, той, что вышла замуж за владельца единственной машины в деревне, сидела за столом вместе с принцем и принцессами и со всем присущим ей вниманием слушала историю о том, как Элфин пытался продать букет молний настоящему пирату. Тогда он сел не просто в лужу, а в целую воздушную яму: пират задавал совершенно дурацкие вопросы, а Элфин на ходу придумывал на них такие же дурацкие ответы. В молниях он смыслил не больше, чем в искусстве навигации и картографии: так, по милости третьего штормхолдского принца, Стена оказалась на севере Волшебной страны, а самые чудовищные грозы уползли ещё дальше, в край вечных льдов.

　　Шум вытащил из постели ещё одного из постояльцев «Боя за корону», доморощенного астронома с большими амбициями. Будущее человечества он видел среди звёзд и изредка пописывал фантастические книги о путешествиях на другие планеты. Узнай он, что посреди ночи подсел к компании самых настоящих звёзд, — по крайней мере, по материнской линии — они бы просто так от него не отделались. Но вместо этого он задал несколько вопросов о природе вещей, и Киносура дала ему настолько подробный ответ, что он тут же вскочил с места и побежал в свою комнату, чтобы всё успеть записать. По дороге он зацепился за ступеньку и лихо грохнулся с лестницы, только чудом не перевалившись через перила. Слова старшей принцессы, конечно, тут же вылетели у него из головы и закатились под трёхногий табурет, стоящий под лестницей. Там они и лежали до 1978-го года, пока их случайно не подобрал проезжавший мимо сценарист радиопостановок.********

　　К утру почти все сотрудники и постояльцы «Боя за корону», а также как минимум половина местных жителей выпивали за мистера Торна — да-да, «того мальчугана, на свадьбу к которому моя бабушка пёрлась чуть ли не на край свет, говорю вам!» — и его жену уже которую кружку. Мистер Бромий вкатил в паб несколько бочек из своего собственного запаса, и весёлые посиделки превратились в настоящий праздник.

　　— Только так и подобает встречать королевских особ! — возвестил Бромий и опрокинул чашу с вином в своё необъятное горло под одобрительное улюлюканье толпы.

　　Элфин не заметил, когда из-за стола исчезла его старшая сестра — да это его и не слишком взволновало. Если уж кто и знал, как о себе позаботиться, так это Киносура. Да и от отца ей остался полезный в поисках навык: она всегда твёрдо знала, куда ей нужно идти. Ноги сами несли её к цели, вот только цель не всегда была той самой: всякому иногда хочется покушать или найти настоящую любовь. Не заметил он, и как исчезла младшая сестра: в одно мгновение она продиралась сквозь толпу, неся в каждой руке по две кружки и выплёскивая их содержимое на чужие плечи, а в другое совсем пропала из виду. Но Элфин был почти уверен, что Элейн сидит сейчас где-нибудь на дровнике и, запрокинув голову и улыбаясь, рассказывает родителям о том, как прошла её первая ночь за Стеной.

　　Элфин уснул в комнате наверху после того, как целый час крутил ручку радиоприёмника и вслушивался в чужие голоса. Это было совсем непохоже на говорящие зеркала, которые только и болтали, что о красоте. А ведь кое-кто говорил, что за Стеной нет места магии.

　 　Туман в голове Элфина мягко укрыл его мысли и превратил их в глубокий сон. Туман за окнами укрыл собой улицы Застенья и принцесс, решивших, что самое время отправиться в путь.

***

 

　 　Солнце пришло в Застенье чуть позже положенного, немного стесняясь королевских гостей — да и кто бы на его месте не смутился? Ведовство пришло в Застенье вместе с солнечными лучами, как незваный гость, которого потом так сложно выпроводить из дому. Пришло оно под широкополой шляпой и тёмным плащом, опираясь на испещрённый рунами посох, и шло оно на запах звёзд.

　　Ведьмам было не принято доверять, и многие из них скрывались под другими именами. Назовись ведуньей или травницей, и вот к тебе уже ходят за настойками или простенькими заклинаниями, заключёнными в стеклянные цветы, которые нужно собирать в самую светлую ночь года. Назовись предсказательницей и принимай гостей, спрашивая о будущем у рун или капелек росы.

　　 От имён зависело многое. Если узнать настоящее имя хотя бы одного тролля из-под моста, можно заручиться поддержкой всего их племени. Если шепнуть нужное имя на Ярмарке, то тебя проводят в цветастую палатку, из которой можно выйти совсем другим человеком. Если скрыть собственное имя, можно спрятаться на виду у всех.

　　У ведьм, как и у любого народа в Волшебной стране, были свои королевы. О них не принято было говорить вслух, но каждый знал их общее имя — Лилим. Им отпугивали нечисть и стращали детей. Но даже в Волшебной стране Лилим были не более, чем мифом, давно канувшим в Лету, как последние драконы или птица феникс, отгоревшая двести лет назад и так и не восставшая из пепла. По домам ещё звучали страшные сказки о корявых пальцах, норовящих схватить за бок, и об ужасных мордах с острыми зубами, о зазубренных ножах и вечной жажде. Среди ведьм иногда шептались о заброшенном замке на самом дне мира, но никто не осмеливался пойти туда и проверить, правду ли говорят.

　　Всё имеет две стороны — это ведьмы знали, как никто другой. Или даже лучше всех остальных под невысоким небом Волшебной страны. По ту сторону изгороди чудо остаётся чудом. Разве что под светом далёких звёзд становится ещё чудеснее.

　　Человек, постучавшийся в «Бой за корону» ранним утром, был ведьмаком и прятал в карманах своего видавшего виды плаща парочку чудес. Ещё одно лежало у него за пазухой — острое и пахнущее грозой, выкованное в великанской кузнице с помощью самых свежих молний и самых тёмных намерений. Видите ли, только так и можно сковать оружие, способное вырезать сердце звезды.

　　 Ведьмак этот был честолюбивым, и планы его были ему под стать. Амбиций его хватило бы на несколько жизней, и однажды, после очередного урока от племянницы Сточной Сэл, практиковавшей колдовство с тем же упорством, с каким садоводы бьются над призовыми кабачками, он решил, а почему бы и нет? Звёзды в Штормхолд нынче падали редко, человеческой жизни не хватит, но у королевы родилось аж восемь отпрысков: почему не предположить, что хотя бы до одного можно добраться даже наследнику сточной магии?

　　Когда ведьмак раздобыл нужные молнии и договорился с великаном, которому очень нужно было избавиться от крыс в домашней канализации, рубин Штормхолда успел прочертить небо и исчезнуть по ту сторону Стены. И, вот удача, вслед за ним отправилось несколько молодых звёздочек. И ведьмак распихал оставшиеся чудеса по карманам, попрощался с племянницей Сэл и пошёл на запад, к Стене.

　　Учеником он был не самым прилежным, и, чего греха таить, учитель у него был тоже не самый лучший.

　 　Он знал всё о слизи и грязи, о том, куда лучше не наступать и во что не вляпываться, как находить выход из самого тёмного и запутанного коридора. Но о том, что касалось звёзд, ведьмак знал только самое главное — по мнению Сточной Сэл, конечно.

　　Звезда должна быть счастливой. Такой счастливой, чтобы её свет заливал всё вокруг и отражался от острого чуда, готовящегося пронзить её грудь. И нет вернее способа сделать звезду счастливой, чем стать её другом. Самым лучшим, самым желанным, самым незаменимым. Нужно окружить звезду королевской роскошью — хотя в случае с принцессами это вряд ли бы сработало. Нужно петь ей песни, вплетать в волосы цветы и всячески угождать.

　　 Ведьмак назвался миссис Хэмпсток «Джеком», потому что нет более крепкого щита, чем имя, которое носит чуть ли не половина Англии. Он присел в углу, недалеко от того табурета, под которым валялся ответ на вопрос жизни, Вселенной и всякого такого, и принялся слушать.

　　«Бой за корону» оживал медленно, как и любой паб после праздника. Все его сотрудники ходили сонными, еле переставляя ноги, даже кухонные мальчишки, которые вчера не праздновали, а смотрели свои сумасшедшие яркие сны.

　　Ведьмаку ничего не стоило вглядеться в них, эти сны: одному снились полёты на тех странных металлических птицах, что нынче проектировали северные гоблины в своих северных топях; другому — фейерверки, драконами извивающиеся над озером; миссис Хэмпсток — что она снова молода и впервые видит ярко-красную машину мистера Дадда, и, конечно, тут же сравнивает её с леденцом. Долгое время они были её единственной радостью: сладкие и такие недосягаемые. Отец приносил их в те дни, когда не пил и был доволен собой. Случалось это крайне редко.

　　А тому пареньку с взъерошенными тёмными волосами, лениво спустившему по лестнице в обед, снилась Волшебная страна.

　 　Познакомиться со звездой было не так уж и сложно. Третий принц Штормхолда не особо скрывался. Поразительно, какими беспечными могут быть звёзды вдалеке от дома.

***

 

　Чего только нельзя найти в траве.

　 　Мальчуган Джонсов, говорят, раздобыл в овраге за яблоневым садом ящик алюминиевых солдатиков в полной униформе. Он тащил его несколько миль, и с тех пор на солдатиков натыкались по всему дому. Бабушка Джонс качала головой всякий раз, как замечала очередного партизана в цветочном горшке или за шторкой. Несколько из них по её воле стали инвалидами.

　　У пруда за фермой Хэмпстоков девушки нашли на прогулке настоящее сокровище. А, как известно, кто нашёл — берёт себе.

　 　Маргарет Хамфри всегда смотрела под ноги: никогда не знаешь, на что — или даже кого — можешь наступить. Её брат расшиб нос, споткнувшись о корень в прошлом году, ещё до того, как небо взвыло от самолётов. А ещё раньше, когда Волшебная Ярмарка раскинула свои шатры за Стеной, сама Маргарет ухнула в бездонный колодец. Она разговаривала со своей тёзкой, Маргарет Картер, приехавшей аж из самой Америки, и не заметила под ногами натянувшейся серебряной цепочки. (На самом деле цепочка эта была скована из серебра и кошачьего дыхания, но это не имело никакого отношения к бездонному колодцу. По крайней мере, так утверждала племянница Сточной Сэл, которая расставила их в рядок неподалёку от своей цветочной лавки.) Бездонный колодец, к счастью, оказался вовсе не бездонным, а Маргарет, перепуганную и стучащую зубами, вскоре вытащили. С тех пор привычка смотреть под ноги не отходила от неё ни на шаг. Это судьба всех привычек, родившихся из экстремальных ситуаций.

　　Сокровище лежало в траве неподалёку от воды: толстая цепочка и огромный камень в оправе, прозрачный, как утренняя роса.

　　— Похоже на золото, — восторженно пробормотала Элизабет, дочка единственного в Застенье владельца машины.

　 　Маргарет в ответ хмыкнула и взвесила кулон на ладони. Тяжёлый. Может, и вправду золотой. Видят боги, деньги в её семье не повредят. Она набросила кулон себе на шею, и вторая Элизабет, дочь священника, защёлкнула застёжку.

　　— Совсем как принцесса, — выдохнула первая Элизабет. Она понятия не имела, что через несколько дней в Застенье появится парочка настоящих принцесс.

　　Рубин Штормхолда чувствовал себя на шее у мисс Хамфри весьма комфортно. Ему льстило то, что из поколения в поколение несколько отчаянных принцев и принцесс гоняются за ним по всему белому свету, но в этом раз он слишком устал. За Стеной, конечно, его будут искать дольше обычного. За это время можно и свет посмотреть, и с людьми познакомиться: с кем-то кроме ведьм и королевских наследников.

　　Утром следующего дня он попал в бакалею. Там колоритных личностей было хоть отбавляй. В самом деле, в магазинах можно встретиться с кем угодно — с верховным судьёй, с писателем или изобретателем — и никогда не узнать об их роде занятий. Даже чокнутые могли слиться с толпой в переполненном претензиями, очередями и недовольством магазине.

　　Рубин Штормхолда видел сквозь всех. Видел оливковый венец на голове мистера Бромия, от которого тот давно отказался, перейдя с вакханалий на более пристойные праздники и не в свою честь. Любовался багровым безумием, разраставшимся в черепе врача, — если бы не парочка обстоятельств, мог бы получиться второй Джек-Потрошитель. Задержался на беспечности мальчугана Джонсов, вечерами расставляющего солдатиков в почётный караул по оконным рамам.

　 　В бакалее была такая давка, что ни Маргарет, ни рубин не заметили, что за ними обоими пристально наблюдает пара пронзительно зелёных глаз. А потом стало слишком поздно.

　　Ловкие пальцы справились с застёжкой за мгновение, и налетевший на Маргарет мужчина извинился. Нет-нет, налететь на неё он не смог бы при всём желании, что вы: его, конечно, набросила на неё толпа, и Хамфри смутилась бы, если б в этот момент не старалась перекричать миссис Джонс, пытавшуюся урвать последний мешок картошки.

　　— Тысячи извинений, — промурлыкал приятный голос где-то над ухом Маргарет, но та только отмахнулась.

　　— Ничего страшного, — она протиснулась ближе к прилавку.

　　А мужчина положил кулон за пазуху и двинулся к выходу. С таким уловом можно было сматывать удочки.

 

　 　Ловил он чаще всего для удовольствия. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что только у богатых, но... Но зависело это от веры говорившего. Слишком многое нынче зависело от веры, которая с каждым годом становилась всё расплывчатее, всё условнее и, в конце концов, истончалась.

　　Он видел, что происходит с богами, когда в них перестают верить. Он убеждён, что видел это собственными глазами, но ничего не мог вспомнить. Когда божество по-настоящему исчезает, вместе с ним пропадает и память.

　　Он сам не был богом — по крайней мере не таким же, как мистер Бромий, в подвалах у которого никогда не заканчивалось хорошее вино. Он был героем, одним из тех, что рождаются и живут в памяти людей, и сами не знают, существовали ли когда-то на самом деле. О нём всё ещё пели песни — шутовские и не очень, полные благородства, злых королей и благородных разбойников. И пока о нём пели песни, он ходил по земле, никогда не промахивался, называл всех девушек «леди» и промышлял воровством. Иногда он откликался на подаренное ему песнями имя.

　　— Робин — славный малый, — говорили о нём те знакомые, у кого он ничего не украл.

　　— По Робину плачет тюрьма, — говорили о нём те, у кого он стащил несколько серебряных ложек из бабушкиного сервиза.

　 　В полиции скопилось о нём столько записей, что впору было открывать маленькую библиотеку. Конечно, никто не мог его отыскать. Герои не попадаются на крючок, пока этого не захотят люди. И пока старина Робин заслуживал хорошего отношения и песен, в которых всегда выходил победителем.

　　Рубин Штормхолда в его руке неприятно пульсировал — словно выдранное с корнями сердце — и он хотел от него избавиться, вернуться в магазин, отыскать неизвестную девушку, которая встала на пути его воровской привычки.

　　Он словно держал в руке часть такого же героя, каким был сам. Или бога — с ними ведь не угадаешь. На одного из них Робин как-то наткнулся в канаве: свалился туда после особо опасного дельца и вдруг углядел в валяющемся рядом соседе знакомые черты.

　　— Никому не говори, что меня здесь видел, — прошипел он почти по-змеиному и приложил к губам изъеденный ядом палец. Видимо, сбежал подальше от наказания и от самоотверженной жены.*********

　 　Робин умел держать язык за зубами. Он сообщил об асе в канаве только парочке первых встречных и мистеру Бромию под забродивший урожай того года, в который появился на свет.

　　Как бы то ни было, рубин Штормхолда отправился с Робином на запад, в столицу. А потом и дальше, в Новый Свет. Детей звезды и человека ждала долгая дорога.

***

 

　 　Элфин О’Вайн встретил ведьмака на следующий день после того, как прибыл в Англию. Если подумать, в этом не было ничего удивительно. На звёздный свет слетается мошкара разного калибра.

　　Ведьмы длинными тенями поднимались в королевской детской и тянулись крючковатыми пальцами к глазам и сердцу. Только это и нужно ведьмам: чужие глаза для мести и чужие сердца для колдовства. Ивейн рассказывала детям страшные сказки, потому что только они могут стать щитом там, где не подейсвует запрет.

　　Элфина всю жизнь учили не доверят колдунам, даже безобидным на вид фокусникам на Волшебной Ярмарке. Потому неудивительно, что с Джеком, у которого за пазухой лежал выкованный из молний нож, принц моментально нашёл общий язык.

　　Они пошли на запад вместе, следуя еле заметному следу королевского рубина — беспечный Элфин, давно мечтавший о славном враге, и коварный Джек, изо вех сил притворяющийся его другом. А, как известно, если долго корчить рожи своему отражению, можно навсегда остаться в дураках.

　　Джек очень старался. Улыбался вслед за звездой, смеялся над дурацкими шутками, а пока никто не видел, творил крошечное колдовство: там подтянуть цепь на велосипеде, тут открыть запертую дверь. Иногда высматривал следы звёздных принцесс, но те становились всё туманнее, а потом и вовсе исчезли. Иногда Элфин терял направление: наследство отца, благодаря которому рубин Штормхолда пульсировал где-то на горизонте, горячий и всё ещё далёкий, ослабевало — «нить Ариадны» провисала, и загривок обжигало дыхание Минотавра. Наверное, Минотавр был хорошим врагом. Получше ведьмака-недоучки, который только и умел, что ждать. Притворяться у него вообще не получалось. Элфин видел сквозь потрескавшиеся маски с ясностью, которой позавидовали бы все гадалки. В конце концов, он и сам носил такую.

　 　А потом на них обрушился огонь.  
　　Война пришла с небес, и лицо её было уродливее, чем можно было представить: она охотилась на людей из-за их происхождения. А от Войны своих корней не скроешь, как ни пытайся.

　　Грохот разрывающихся снарядов и свист падающих бомб оглушал. По небу, близкому и яркому, растекалось кровавое пятно заката, словно весь мир чувствовал: что-то не так.  
Сердце Элфина ухнуло в пятки и хотело сбежать — так яростно, как в детстве мечтало о подвигах и славе. И поначалу он бежал, подальше от дыма, от смрада, от шума и криков, и маска его становилась всё тяжелее. Ведьмак тенью следовал за ним, след в след. Молчание его было даже хуже, чем давящая на сердце тяжесть. Элфин ждал того момента, когда маска героя треснет и откроет его настоящее лицо. То, на которое у него не хватило бы смелости посмотреть в зеркало.

　 　Они бежали по просёлочным дорогам, бежали от разговоров, в которых Элфин когда-то был так хорош, но от Войны так просто не убежишь.

　 　Но однажды Элфин О’Вайн остановился, коснулся пальцами крошащегося края своей маски, которую никто не замечал, и повернулся к Войне своим настоящим лицом. И побежал ей навстречу.

　 　Ведьмак и сын звезды неслись по улицам города, бывшего когда-то Лондоном, пока не стёрли ноги в кровь, пока не услышали яростный окрик, пока не упали у колёс стоявшей у дома повозки, из-под полога которой поднимался в вечерний воздух ядовито-зелёный дым. Он смешивался с тяжёлыми тучами, которые, казалось, перепрыгнули сюда с той стороны Стены, поближе к крылатой смерти и разрывающему воздух огню. Первые капли дождя упали на землю, когда полог повозки отодвинулся, и оттуда высунулась голова, принадлежавшая тому, кто якшался с самыми настоящими богами. В военное время люди молятся тем, кто услышит. И иногда кто-то даже откликается на их зов.

　　Песни о Робине звучали чаще из пьяных уст и отчаявшихся разумов, но всё ещё звучали, раскатывались над полями бойни, над разрухой, над эвакуационными поездами и потерянными жизнями. В военное время все песни на самом деле о мире. Именно его видят чаще всего во снах.

　　Зелёные глаза, всегда чётко видевшие цель, задержались на Элфине. Даже несуществующий разбойник из давно вырубленной чащи может разглядеть звезду, если она окажется прямо перед ними.

　　— Вот те раз! — выпалил он весёлым, почти беспечным голосом, а таким голосам не место на войне. Или, наоборот, только такие и должны оставаться под дождём из бомб и градом из пуль. — Добро пожаловать на бренную землю!

　　Робин добавил бы «Ваше высочество!», но в вышине снова засвистела одинокая бомба. Принц воров никогда не промахивался. Он мог бы выстрелить в муху, размазанную на стекле вражеского самолёта, если бы на то была причина.

　 　— А ты кто, король Артур? — обратился Робин ко второму оборванцу, который уж точно не был звездой, и нажал на спусковой крючок. Пуля ударилась во что-то наверху, что-то с сумасшедшей скоростью падавшее вниз, и над повозкой прогремел взрыв, яркий, как фейерверк, и горячий, как штормхолдский рубин.

　　Волна пламени обрушилась бы на них, как на страницах той книжки, о содержании которой тысячу лет назад никак не могла договориться целая куча переводчиков, если Джек не развернул одно из припрятанных в кармане чудес. Его настоящее имя раскрылось над улицей невидимым щитом, и огненное инферно захлебнулось самим собой.

　　Имена обладают огромной силой. Но даже самое могучее не способно выдержать пламени войны.

　 　И наступило затишье, словно только и ждало, что ведовского сигнала: перестали выть сирены, беспокойные огни больше не метались по низким облакам в описках металлических птиц с крестами на крыльях.

　　— Значит, Мерлин, — как ни в чём не бывало выдохнул Робин, весь покрытый сажей и пеплом. — Поднимайся, Мерлин. И ты тоже, Вашество. Неплохо бы нам найти укрытие до следующих сирен.

***

 

　 　Мало что могло на самом деле удивить того, кто бродил по земле с тех пор, как появились сказки о ворах. Он был Ал ад-Дином, падающим с лестницы в Пещеру Чудес; был Али-Бабой, разливающим кипящее масло по кувшинам; был Авталиком, обкрадывающим олимпийских богов, которым не было дела до смертных, да и до героев, чаще всего, тоже. Никто не мог сравниться с олимпицами в безразличии и мощи. И где они теперь? А старина Робин — вот он тут. Конечно, вряд ли он думал, что окажется в вихре войны, и по правую руку от него будет звезда, а по левую — ведьмак. Не ловкач, достающий из воздуха голубейи букеты цветов, а всамделишный волшебник: не такой могучий, как Геката, не такой умелый, как Мерлин, но старающийся изо всех сил.

　　В ночи Блица********** они спасали городские кварталы. После долгих часов бега, тьмы и воя сирен и машин в вышине, невидимые щиты колдуна начали трескаться. Из носа его хлынула кровь и прочертила на стащенном с чужого плеча мундире алую полосу. Робин промахнулся — раз, другой, третий. Тьма вокруг Элфина начала мерцать, как неисправная лампочка. Свет был единственным оружием, которое он знал, и копившаяся теперь вокруг него тьма была слишком новой, слишком неприрученной. Ему казалось, что он больше никогда не сможет делать того, что звёзды умеют лучше всего.  
　 　Его сияние угасало с каждой потухшей искрой жизни в чужих глазах, с каждым вспыхивающим на горизонте пожаром, откуда ветер приносил невыносимый запах горелой плоти. Кровь коркой застывала не только на одежде, которую порой приходилось вытаскивать из больше никому не принадлежащих комодов, она въедалась под кожу, как болезнь. Элфин навсегда запомнил вой женщины, которая нашла среди обломков сарая своего молодого сына. Этот вой не мог принадлежать человеку: он был насквозь звериным, от него кровь стыла в жилах, и сердце останавливалось, заикалось и после стучало так громко, словно пыталось заглушить всё ещё звучащий в ушах крик.  
　 　Они, конечно, снова могли сбежать. Из Лондона вели тысячи дорог, и многие из них — в безопасные места. Где-то за океаном над городами не выли сирены и не летали птицы войны. Где-то в Новом Свете рубин Штормхолда знакомился с новыми людьми и нелюдьми, проданный Робином за гроши коллекционеру, покинувшему Англию при первой же подвернувшейся возможности. Рубину нравился Новый Свет. Он всё ещё совсем не хотел находиться. Ему нравилось оставаться потерянным.

　　Они тоже могли потеряться: среди развалин, среди официальных документов, приказов о награждении, валютных сбережений, талонов на еду и разбитых судеб. Они могли не слушать песен и молитв, которые предназначались совсем не для их ушей. Но они остались. Потому что Элфин О’Вайн явил миру своё настоящее лицо. Потому что песни о героях, истории о старых врагах и сказки о принцах — не выдумки.

　　И однажды война закончилась. А песни, и сказки, и волшебство — нет.

***

 

　　— Элф, сними ты уже это убожество!

　　Джек прикрыл рукой глаза и покосился в сторону Элфина, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже воротника его белой рубашки.

　 　Они шли по улицам Лондона, отстроенным заново, снова кипящим жизнью, как делали это почти каждый день на протяжении многих лет. Почти рука об руку, шурша плащами, самые лучшие враги на свете, и война плелась позади них, как побитый пёс. Элфин, казалось, навсегда потерявший свой свет, больше не гнался за короной. На его висках блестела седина, похожая на его былое сияние — или всё-таки оно самое, въевшееся в тёмные волосы навсегда, как напоминание. Человеческая природа проросла в нём так глубоко, что пути назад, за Стену, для него уже не было. Не то чтобы он хотел вернуться. Хотя иногда скучал по сёстрам. И совсем немного — по братьям. Кто бы из них не сидел сейчас на троне Штормхолда, Элфин был уверен: королевство процветает. Он надеялся, что Штормхолду никогда не придётся познакомиться со стальными птицами войны.

　　— Что?

　— Я не хочу, чтобы меня видели разгуливающим рядом с человеком в вязаной жилетке, — прошипел ведьмак, старательно делая вид, что разглядывает витрину булочной. Он пристрастился к булочкам с корицей: лучше всего их готовили на той улице, которая во время войны выстояла, пусть даже только чёрными остовами домов с призрачными глазами-окнами. Они пристрастился и к этому городу. Можно сказать, он пристрастился также к погасшим звёздам. А вот жажда бессмертия поумерилась вместе с амбициями. Иногда булочки лучше бессмертия.

　　— Технически, я не совсем человек, — Элфин улыбнулся, любовно поглаживая края чудовищного бирюзового жилета с вышитыми на нём оранжевыми слонами.

　　— О, боги, — Джек всплеснул руками. Он любил поминать богов, потому что точно знал, что они существует. На самом деле в одном из пригородов Лондона они как-то встретили одного из них. Рыжего, с изъеденными ядом пальцами. — Я могу подарить тебе пиджак.

　　— На нём будут слоны?

　　— Нет!

　　— Тогда Робин знает меня гораздо лучше, чем ты, — заключил Элфин и прибавил ходу.

　　Джек замер. Робин? Тот самый?

　　— Наш славный малый Робин вяжет? — услышал он собственный вскрик.

　　Элфин обернулся. На его светлом лице играла усмешка, и над волосами, если хорошенько приглядеться...

　　Что звёзды умеют делать лучше всего? Конечно, сиять.

　　И Джек вдруг понял, что совсем не отказался бы от связанного вручную шарфа.

　 　На следующее Рождество он получил маленькую чёрную коробочку с подписью “От бедных богатым”, в которой лежал синий шарф с узором из бирюзовых слонов.

　　В то утро Джек впервые за много лет вытащил из старого ведовского плаща скованное из молний смертоносное чудо. Страшно признаться, но Джек о нём попросту забыл. В свете рождественского утра оно выглядело тусклым и беспомощным: Джек стукнул им о испещрённую выбоинами кирпичную стену дома, и оно рассыпалось сверкающей пылью. Так же давным-давно рассыпалось и его старое имя, а то, что было щитом и ложью, сделалось настоящим.

　　Настоящие чудеса, равно и как настоящие имена, могут быть выкованы даже в войне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******герб Великобритании держат единорог и лев  
> (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B2_%D0%B8_%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3),  
> символы, соответственно, Шотландии и Англии.  
> ********коим был, конечно, мистер Дуглас Адамс  
> (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%81,_%D0%94%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81).  
> *********привет, Локи.  
> **********Блиц  
> (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%86_(%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B0))  
> _______________________  
> Элфин ап Оуэн — единственный сын Оуэна ап Уирена, правителя государства Регед на Древнем Севере, который стал важной фигурой в средневековых романах о короле Артуре под именем Ивейна, Рыцаря со львом.


	4. Киносура

　 　Льюис — город, в котором легко спрятать величайшую тайну столетия. Он также идеально подходит для бесцельных вечерних прогулок: если пройти мимо поля для бейсбола и свернуть на запад, то попадёшь на аккуратный мостик, с которого открывается неплохой вид на залив. В центре городка, как водится, улица крошечных частных магазинов соседствует с кладбищем. Пара часов езды на велосипеде вдоль особняков в районе «Волчий ручей» — и окажешься в царстве супермаркетов, кинотеатров и макдональдсов. Ещё час — и доберёшься до целого проспекта ночных клубов и тату-салонов.

　　Сложно сказать, где начинается Льюис и где заканчивается всё остальное. Другие звуки, не свойственные городу, умирают на опушке леса — если зелёные садовые насаждения, за которыми никто больше не ухаживает, вообще можно назвать лесом. Другие запахи стираются поднимающимися от реки химическими испарениями и тем самым ароматом водорослей, который, раз учуяв, никогда не забудешь и ни с чем не спутаешь. Другие краски вымываются дождём — именно дождь встретит вас в Льюисе первым, раньше туристических проспектов, кафе быстрого питания и даже раньше бездомного пса, клянчащего на платформе подачки. Дождь — не городская константа. Скорее, его визитная карточка. Он любит встречать новичков сыростью и обманчиво низким небом. «Протяни руку — и коснёшься пятки бога» — вот что следовало написать на щите перед въездом в город. Но верить ему и в этом случае нельзя.

　　Киносура живёт здесь уже лет тридцать: иногда она теряет счёт годам, а иногда помнит каждый день так ясно, словно пересматривает происходившие в нём события по телевизору. В углу её комнаты стоит один такой: она смотрит по нему документальные фильмы про космос и улыбается, стоит ведущему рассказать ещё несколько фактов о газовых гигантах или белых карликах.

　　 Мать Киносуры была звездой. Не одной из тех, что приезжают в Льюис в поисках отдушины, подальше от назойливых фанатов и папарацци, которые не дают прохода ни в Беверли Хиллз, ни на Бродвее, ни в Вегасе; или других, тихих, способных смешаться с толпой в любой момент, потому что до совершенства отточили свой актёрский метод. Она была звездой, упавшей с неба — буквально — в объятия юноши, отправившегося искать своё счастье.

　　Подобное, конечно, случается только в сказках. Но дело в том, что реальная жизнь гораздо больше похожа на сказку, чем кажется на первый взгляд: в ней тоже много боли, и препятствий, и совпадений, а магия — всего лишь один из инструментов, как гравитация или налоги. Киносура давно поняла: всё зависит только от точки зрения. Иногда звёзды — это газовые гиганты, а иногда — девушки, попавшие в беду. Иногда принцесса — не более, чем слово, а иногда — наследие, от которого так просто не убежишь.

　　Киносура была наполовину звездой, — неважно, красным гигантом или белым карликом, или молодым жёлтым светилом — и каждую ночь сияла, вбирая в себя всё простое и всё сложное, что мог дать ей этот мир, так похожий на Волшебную страну и одновременно с тем так не похожий на неё. Но стоило на небосводе появиться её дальней родственнице, местному солнцу, и кожа Киносуры становилась холодной и твёрдой, сердце её тускнело, и принцесса засыпала глубоким сном, от которого её не пробудил бы даже поцелуй.

　　 Ночью — человек, днём — каменная глыба, место которой в тёмной бездне космоса, в вечном движении к центру Вселенной, или на мраморном постаменте посреди городского сквера.

　　Человек способен привыкнуть ко всему, и Киносура постигла и эту способность. Когда небо начинало светлеть, и в преддверии рассвета восток окрашивался в розовые и сиреневые цвета, Киносура находила место, в котором могла бы спокойно поспать. Иногда это были прогулки и парки, иногда — заброшенные дома и овраги. Каждое утро она чувствовала, как камень прорастает сквозь её кожу, и старалась не думать о том, где может проснуться. Её, наверное, хранила сила, полученная отцом в дар от одного колдуна: та самая, благодаря которой принцесса точно знала, куда нужно идти, и однажды должна была найти мечту своего сердца.

　　В последние годы Киносура по большей части мечтала о рассветах. Потерянные вещи, которые раньше мы воспринимали как должное, частенько становятся наваждением. Потерянное, в конце концов, и привело её в Льюис, штат Делавэр — первое поселение европейцев в Новом Свете.

　　Киносура приплыла туда на корабле: там она слушала шёпот морских волн и удивлялась тому, как много они могут рассказать. Течения приносили истории с берегов на противоположном краю земли, пересказывали их, подобно самим людям, кое-где теряя смысл, забывая детали, придумывая драматические повороты. У историй тёплых течений конец всегда был хорошим. У холодных — поучительным. Киносура рассказывала им сказки, которые она слышала за Стеной, — о ведьмах, бессмертии и силе любви — и океан нёс их дальше, к неизвестным берегам.

　　Теперь они любила приходить ночами на пляж, вдыхать солёный воздух — совсем не такой, как в Волшебной стране, потому что там он мог запросто тебя удушить — и слушать волны. А ещё она смотрела на звёзды.

　　Ей нравилось ощущение колкого песка под футболкой, нравилось, как морская вода приятно холодит пальцы, нравилась лунная дорожка, по которой нельзя было пройти, даже если очень захочешь. В Волшебной стране все лунные дорожки вели на Луну, а там не было ничего, кроме времени: замороженного, расплавленного, порубленного на куски и расфасованного по корзинам стоимостью в одну фалангу пальца. Теперь времени у Киносуры было предостаточно, пусть дни её и делились на два, отсеивая свет и оставляя только ночную тьму.

　　 Киносура поднималась на маяк и навещала старую лампу, спасшую тысячи жизней, которой тоже было о чём рассказать. Иногда они светили вдвоём: Киносура добавляла в свет маяка чуть больше радости, чем там уже было, и огни с проплывающих мимо кораблей мигали в ответ чуть ярче, чем обычно. Старому маяку нравилось внимание.

　　Киносура бродила по дорогам и тропкам, заглядывала в окна, аккуратно, чтобы никто не заметил, наблюдала за чужой жизнью. Она кипела повсюду даже ночью. В некоторых местах — особенно ночью, и это приводило Киносуру в восторг. В Волшебной стране всю ночь не спали только звёзды и безумно влюблённые.

　　 В одном из баров на побережье — «Девятом Облаке», с радужными флагами на фасаде (хотя флаги там были повсюду, куда не кинь взгляд) — Киносура познакомилась с демоном. Он не был на него похож. Если честно, он не был похож даже на вампира, хотя имидж плохого парня был явно продуман, начиная от тёмных очков (зачем они в ночном баре, в самом деле?) и заканчивая плавными, почти ленивыми движениями, которые, конечно, были обманчивы.

　　Он сидел на стуле у барной стойки, стоявшем ровно посередине зала, и должен был стать центром внимания, но вместо этого вокруг него словно само собой образовалось пустое пространство. Только бармен изредка вторгался в этот своеобразный вакуум и подливал в бокал для шампанского что-то тёмно-красное и искрящееся.

　　Киносура не была уверена, что заставило её присесть за стул слева от незнакомца: отцовская сила, твёрдо знавшая, что будет лучше для своего носителя, или любопытство. Последнее в ней с каждым днём только росло, как древнее чудовище с неутолимым голодом, которое невозможно победить даже зачарованным оружием или острым словом.

　　Незнакомец повернул в её сторону голову, еле заметно, и тихонько вздохнул. Возникший словно из воздуха бармен вопросительно поднял брови, посмотрев на девушку, и та выпалила первое, что пришло ей в голову:

　　— То же, что у него.

　 　Бармен немного удивлённо взглянул на сидевшего рядом с Киносурой джентльмена, словно до того не замечал его присутствия. Мужчина в тёмных очках рассеянно помахал ему рукой в шутливом приветствии.

　　В пузатом бокале, который бармен вскоре поставил перед Киносурой, оказался вовсе не алкоголь.

　　— «Доктор Пеппер»?*********** — Киносура приподняла бровь и усмехнулась. — Серьёзно?

　 　— И вам добрый вечер, — буркнул незнакомец. В голосе слышалось что-то шипящее, почти как пузырьки в газировке. — Есть какая-то просьба?

　 　— Простите?

　　Незнакомец поводил плечами, словно готовящаяся к прыжку хищная кошка, и подхватил свой бокал почти незаметным движением руки.

　 　— Никто просто так ко мне не подсаживается. Либо счёты, либо просьбы. И вы не похожи на тех, кто приходит за первым. Остаётся второй вариант.

　　Киносура задумалась. Какого рода просьбы обычно сыплются на подобных персонажей?

　　— Купите мне выпить? — полувопросительно произнесла она.

　 　Мужчина повернулся к ней в пол оборота. Даже сквозь тёмные очки она чувствовала его взгляд. Через секунду он тихо рассмеялся, и смех его совсем не был похож на человеческий.

　　— Из всех возможных... — пробормотал он в бокал, но закончить мысль не успел.

　 　— Ты не говорил, что знаком со звездой, — на свободный стул справа от демона опустился человек, производивший самое безобидное впечатление из всех, что когда-либо доводилось видеть Киносуре. У него были светлые вьющиеся волосы и по-настоящему добрая улыбка. Одет он был в бежевый свитер, подобных которому Киносура не видела на посетителях этого бара ни до, ни после.

　　Мужчина в тёмных очках резко повернулся к девушке всем корпусом и, чуть опустив тёмные очки, окинул её куда более внимательным взглядом. Киносура успела подумать, что от подобного у неё должны бы забегать по коже мурашки, но, когда каждое утро превращаешься в камень, становишься менее восприимчивой к подобным вещам.

　　— Это не ведущая того кулинарного шоу, которое ты...

　 　Мужчина в свитере легонько подтолкнул соседа в плечо и указательным пальцем одной руки указал в потолок, а второй пододвинул к себе коктейль, из которого торчало невероятное количество разноцветных зонтиков и перкрученных трубочек.

　　Незнакомец с «Доктором Пеппером» по инерции посмотрел вверх, а потом снова на Киносуру.

　　— Ты звезда?

　 　Та почувствовала себя так, словно только что соврала кому-то очень важному, вроде премьер-министра всей галактики, и пожала плечами.

　　— Виновна.

　　Девушка поймала невесть как оказавшуюся в её бокале трубочку губами и сделала глоток.

　　— Похоже на начало анекдота. Заходят как-то в бар звезда, демон и ангел...

　　Киносура вдруг отчётливо поняла, почему глаза за тёмными очками показались ей такими странными.

　　Оказалось, что ангелы и демоны могут быть не только случайными собутыльниками, но и прекрасными собеседниками.

　　Уже почти убегая из «Девятого облака», Киносура вдруг спросила:

　　— И всё-таки, почему «Доктор Пеппер?»

　　— Ему просто нравится цвет, — ответил ангел прежде, чем демон успел раскрыть рот.

　 　В то утро Киносуре впервые приснился сон: в нём её новый знакомый демон уговаривал расцветшие на подоконнике белые розы срочно поменять цвет на красный. Потому что всё должно сочетаться.************

***

 

　　Киносура не должна была так сильно удивляться, когда, проснувшись однажды ночью, увидела рядом со своим постаментом Элейн.

　 　Это был, конечно, не её постамент в том самом смысле — он ей не принадлежал. Просто так случилось, что он пустовал, и Киносура решила, что стоит на нём прикорнуть. И делала это достаточно часто для того, чтобы хотя бы про себя называть его «своим».

　　　Все статуи из небольшого сквера у реки вывезли десять лет назад — местный совет посчитал их чересчур абстрактными — и с тех пор их так ничем и не заменили. Киносура возвращалась сюда, когда ей нужно было хорошенько подумать: погружённая в мысли, она не всегда вовремя замечала, что солнце уже восходит. Именно в этом сквере её впервые и сфотографировали.

　 　Камера принадлежала подросткам, приехавшим в Штаты по студенческому обмену: они вбирали в себя всё, что могла преподнести им знакомая только по голливудским фильмам страна с жадностью, достойной самой Киносуры. Она так же не могла насытиться этим миром за Стеной, в котором на первый взгляд не было ничего интересного. Она находила радость как в простых, так и в сложных вещах. Даже такой маленький городок, как Льюис, не переставал её удивлять.

　 　Каменная статуя девушки, постоянно менявшей не только позы, но и дислокацию, стала темой соседских пересудов. До слухов о «Каменной деве» — более интересного имени для неё не придумали — Киносуре не было никакого дела. Истории о самой себе она получала из первых рук.

　 　Элейн увидела сестру на одной из таких фотографий в Интернете: группе друзей, приехавших в Льюис из Мичигана, удалось отыскать «Каменную деву» в том самом месте, где её сфотографировали впервые. На этот раз она не стояла на постаменте, а лежала на нём, свернувшись калачиком, но не узнать её было невозможно.

　 　— Доброе утро, — радостно возвестила Элейн и тут же заключила сестру в крепкие объятия. Звёзды скучают совсем не так, как люди: вечность откладывает на сознание особый отпечаток. Впрочем, раньше они думали, что звёзды, равно как и дети звёзд, не умирают. Только стареют так медленно, что человеческому взгляду кажутся вечно молодыми. Ведь там, наверху, время играет иное значение, но понять, какое, невозможно, пока не отправишься в небо. Но дети звёзд, конечно, могли умереть. Нужно было только сделать выбор.

　　В прошлый раз они виделись так давно, что даже воспоминания о встрече были зыбкими и нереальными, плотно покрытыми лондонским туманом. Может, это судьба всех воспоминаний, стоящих бок о бок со смертью.

　　Элейн стояла на похоронах рядом с каменной статуей сестры: служба началась ранним утром, через час после рассвета, и Киносура провела её в объятиях своего наследственного проклятия. До того дня они думали, что за Стеной они будут вечны и неприкосновенны.

　　Об их брате говорили много хороших слов. Собственные прощальные речи сестёр остались при них, так никогда и не произнесённые вслух. Дети звезды скорбели по-своему, отчаянно веря, что где-то над ними сейчас зажглась ещё одна звезда, которая будет иногда поглядывать на них одним глазком.

　　Седой старик в чёрном костюме, поверх которого был накинут бирюзово-синий, совершенно неуместный шарф, завидев Элейн, остановился, как вкопанный. В глазах его застыло удивление пополам с узнаванием, и он подарил Элейн и Киносуре грустную улыбку прежде, чем молодая девушка, совсем на него непохожая, потянула его к машине, аккуратно произнеся «Пойдём, пап».

　　 Двадцать лет спустя сёстры сидели на лавочке у реки, в маленьком городке на побережье и никак не могли наговориться. Над их головами, в тёмной небесной вышине сияли знакомые звёзды.

***

 

　　Когда-то Киносура боялась собственной тени. Братья и сёстры смеялись и поддразнивали её за это. Но Киносура не ошиблась: тень эта принадлежала одной из старых ведьм, о которых мама рассказывала им страшные сказки. Элфин мечом пригвоздил тень к солнечным часам, когда увидел, как ведьма тянет из сестры силы — по капле, тонкими ниточками света. В тот день маска героя сильнее всего походила на его настоящее лицо.

　　С тех пор Киносура запрятала своё любопытство так глубоко, как только сумела. Больше она не рвалась в конные и пешие прогулки с отцом, не прыгала в воду с разбега, не залезала на деревья и не собирала волосами всю паутину в тайных коридорах замка. Киносура сделала вид, что мечтает стать королевой. Ведь быть королевой — значит, быть сильной и ничего не бояться.

　　Она сделала вид, что это не свет любопытства заставил её последовать за братом и сестрой за Стену, навстречу неизвестному миру. Ведь только найдя королевский рубин, можно было стать королевой. А именно этого Киносура жаждала всем сердцем.

　　Вовсе не шёпота незнакомых волн. Не грязи незнакомых дорого под ногами, не злобного ветра в лицо, не неприступных гор, не пещер, полных сокровищ. И уж тем более не целого нового мира, о котором в Волшебной стране ходило столько слухов.

　　Может быть, каменная кожа была наказанием. Даже если обманываешь себя самого, это не делает обман чем-то правильным.

　　Киносура ступала по земле за Стеной с такой великой аккуратностью, будто земля могла в любой момент развернуться и поглотить её. А потом так и случилось.

　　Бездна разверзлась под старшей дочерью Ивейн и Тристана в тот момент, когда её сердце прощалось с братом. Но в бесконечную темноту отправилась не Киносура. Туда провалился её обман.

　　Страх, конечно, остался: от него так просто не избавишься. Он был с ней тогда, когда она взошла на борт первого самолёта. И когда полночи проговорила с незнакомцем в деревушке посреди ничего, совершенно забыв, на каком именно находится континенте. И когда глядела на огни города с вершины Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг — высоты Киносура тоже побаивалась.

　　Она продолжала бояться, но это не мешало ей утолять любопытство. Страх придавал переполнявшему её счастью особый привкус, как острый сезонный соус — лепёшкам в честь Дня Мёртвых. На праздновании последнего она побывала незадолго до того, как обнаружила, что перестала опасливо оглядываться через плечо. Киносура больше не боялась собственной тени. Ей можно было перестать убегать.

　　И Киносура остановилась. В маленьком городке, в котором — так уж случилось — новое появлялось само собой.

***

 

　 　Киносура встретила бога в четверг. Она запомнила это потому, что в привокзальном кафе по четвергам подавали сырники с джемом. А вот число напрочь выветрилось из её головы. Может быть, даже смылось дождём. Если уж быть совершенно честной, Киносура и месяц не помнила. Только то, что это была очередная весна.

　　Она стояла у края перрона на единственном вокзале в округе. Поезда отсюда походили на то, что, должно быть, увидели в них первые держатели железнодорожных акций: монстрообразных гусениц, обладающих чудесной способностью изменить мир. Мир действительно немало изменился с тех пор: механические гусеницы сменились механическими каретами, а потом и птицами.

　　Когда-то гусеницы завораживали Киносуру: и обычные, и окутанные белесым паром. У обычных были пушистые спинки и угрожающая окраска. У механических — успокаивающий голос, раздающийся из-под брюшка. Колыбельная железной дороги. Принцесса попыталась прикинуть как давно слышала её в последний раз, — наверное, в тот год, когда приезжала на похороны — а потом вспомнила, что время теперь не столь уж важно.

　　Циферблат вокзальных часов, такой старый, что годился в прадедушки даже ей, неодобрительно косился на творящийся внизу хаос. До отправления ближайшего поезда оставалось полчаса.

　　За полчаса на вокзале можно сделать уйму самых разных вещей.

　 　Можно улыбаться прохожим, которые, в большинстве своём, слишком торопились, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ. Можно сражаться с автоматом, держащем в заточении банки газировки и сладости в шуршащих упаковках — подобно Дон Кихоту. У Киносуры, правда, не было напарника на маленьком ослике, да и вместо копья в руке она сжимала распрямлённую купюру. Вот только автомат не желал сдаваться и постоянно выплёвывал банкноту обратно в ладонь.

　　Можно также праздно шататься и не бояться, что кто-нибудь тебя в этом уличит. Вокзал был нейтральной территорией. Здесь не было места праздношатанию: оно тут же превращалось в ожидание чьего-то прибытия, будь то поезд, люди, или газетчик.

　　Киносура заметила его после неудачной стычки с автоматом. Она вряд ли обратила бы на незнакомца такое пристальное внимание, но он сжимал в руке компас. Киносура знала этот компас: в конце концов, она сделала его сама.

　 　В этой стране даже сказочным принцессам нужно как-то зарабатывать на жизнь. Поначалу Киносура пела в переходах: голос у неё был похуже, чем у самого младшего её брата, но люди, тем не менее, подбрасывали ей несколько монет. Теперь она уже не помнила, сколько сменила подработок и почти полноценных работ, вроде ночного кассира в «Тако Белл» или ночного сторожа в провинциальных музеях. Компасы она стала делать, кажется, в 80-е, сразу после того, как вернулась в Новый Свет из Лондона.

　　Ей нужно было отвлечься, и работа руками успокаивала её лучше всяких таблеток и даже лучше бесцельных прогулок под луной. Для того, кто всегда точно уверен в правильном направлении, даже если находится в шахте глубоко под землёй, где из освещения только ненадёжные фонари, компасы были делом само собой разумеющимся. Конечно, не все из тех, что сделала Киносура, были обычными.

　　Из-под её пальцев выходили компасы, которые находили ближайший ручей быстрее, чем север, или такие, которые всегда указывали в сторону дома. Было и несколько таких, которые могли указать на мечту твоего сердца. Или на то, что удовлетворило бы более простое желание. Стрелка ещё одного компаса, который Киносура сделала для смеха, всегда указывала на ближайшую ванну, в которой плавал хотя бы один резиновый утёнок.

　　Компас в руках смуглого мужчины на платформе был одним из тех, что указывал на мечту сердца. По странному стечению обстоятельств этот же компас был куплен в магазине под названием «Сундук» девушкой с вороньими перьями в причёске. Хозяйка этого заведения ошибалась на его счёт, впрочем, мечта чьего бы то ни было сердца — довольно тонкая материя, чтобы с первого взгляда узнать инструмент, способный её разгадать.

　　Мужчина хмурился, глядя под поднятую крышку компаса. Киносура, конечно, не могла к нему не подойти. В конце концов, она сама когда-то воспользовалась таким же компасом. Он и привёл её в Льюис.

　　Девушка заглянула через плечо незнакомца: для этого ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки, уж очень владелец компаса был высоким. Стрелка вертелась, как бешеная, изредка останавливаясь, подрагивая, а потом продолжая свой безумный бег.

　 　— Это означает, что мечта вашего сердца сама вас отыщет, — Киносуре вдруг некуда стало девать руки, и она поспешно сунула их в карманы куртки. — Такое случается, если она уже начала поиски.

　　Мужчина поднял на Киносуру глаза, и она вдруг почувствовала себя всемогущей, словно только что раскрыла все тайны Вселенной. Конечно, владелец такого компаса не мог быть обычным человеком. За Стеной их вообще, кажется, было меньше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

　　Незнакомец будто совсем не удивился словам Киносуры и тому факту, что случайная прохожая говорит о таких вещах, как мечты сердца. Может, он живёт в каком-нибудь крупном городе, и к нему каждый день подходят странные личности с табличкой «Конец близок!» на груди.

　　— Или что я её уже нашёл, — мягко ответил он, убирая компас в карман. Он не улыбнулся, но улыбка отчётливо слышалась в его голосе.

　　— Или так, — озадаченно кивнула Киносура. — Ждёте кого-то?

　 　Мимо них промчался поезд: прядь волосы Киносуры попала ей в рот. Состав стал замедлять свой ход только спустя несколько секунд, когда девушка решила, что стоять так близко от путей — не самое лучшее решение.

　　— Уже нет, — ответил мужчина и кивнул в знак прощания.

　 　Киносура вернулась к сражению с автоматом, но краем глаза всё равно углядела, как из поезда выскользнула девушка с вороньими перьями в причёске и позвала владельца компаса по имени. Они ушли с вокзала вместе, и тот, кого назвали «Тенью», ни разу не оглянулся. Так уходят все, чья дорога ведёт во тьму.

　　Банка «Доктора Пеппера» наконец выпала из автомата. Киносура тут же открыла её и рассеянно подумала, что знает, кто в этом году так рано привёл в Льюис весну.

***

 

　 　Киносура обожала смотреть фильмы, но только на ночных сеансах в кинотеатрах. Домашний телевизор — далеко не то же самое, хотя современные магазины и предлагали навороченные системы, обещавшие поразительные впечатления. Киносура к ним не прислушивалась. Больше всего в кинотеатрах ей нравилось чувство общности: ощущения от происходящего можно было разделить с абсолютно незнакомыми людьми, а ещё можно было наблюдать за противоположными реакциями и через них находить что-то новое в себе.

　　Она встретила Робина на сеансе «Мужчин в трико».************* Более ироничного знакомства и придумать было нельзя.

　 　После ангелов, демонов и богов Киносура не очень удивилась бессмертной персонификации мистера Локсли, прицельно кидающей попкорн в экран и отпускающей искромётные шутки.

　　После сеанса они сидели на второй этаже кинотеатре, в круглосуточном кафе, где скучающая официантка читала роман, и через пару часов Киносуре показалось, что она знала Робина всю жизнь, просто каким-то непостижимым образом умудрилась о нём позабыть.

　　— Мы столько чувств видим в кино, возвышенных, совершенно реальных, так ведь? А после выходим в мир и не можем прочувствовать то же самое, как бы ни старались. Может, эмпатия такая сильная штука, что никакой личный опыт с ней не сравнится.

　　— ...или? — протянула Киносура.

　 　— А может на самом деле есть люди, которые способны на эти самые реальные в мире ощущения. Вот только они не ходят в кино стабильно каждую пятницу. У них каждую пятницу новое приключение. Пусть это даже только сидение на лавочке у заправки.

　　— Поход в кино — тоже своего рода приключение

　　— И это тоже правда!

　　Киносуре вдруг отчаянно захотелось выпить. Желательно, «Доктора Пеппера». Чёртовы демоны и их чёртова эстетика.

　　— Слушай, а я не мог где-то увидеть тебя прежде? — Робин помахал рукой официантке, но та так и не оторвалась от книги.

　　— В Интернете, — рассеянно проговорила Киносура. — «Каменная дева», слышал о такой?

　 　— Ты — «Каменная дева»? — Робин стукнул ладонями по столу, и официантка вздрогнула, наконец заметив постояльцев. — Этот городок становится всё лучше и лучше!

　　По мере их разговора Робин всё больше и больше становился похожим на Кэри Элвиса, игравшего Гуда на экране. Когда Киносура всё-таки выпалила это вслух, он только отмахнулся:

　　— Происходит каждый раз, стоит мне сходить в кино. Хорошо ещё, что это были «Мужчины в трико». Представь только на моём месте Рассела Кроу!**************

　　Киносура подумала, что, если когда-нибудь кто-нибудь додумается снять кино о застрявшем во времени мифическом герое, то это чувство растерянной вечности должны были передать музыкой. Только в кино — да, наверное, в органных залах, Киносура не была уверен наверняка — музыка могла быть идеальным средством выражения вечности.

***

 

　 　Рубину Штормхолда никто за Стеной по-настоящему не нравился. Ни Робин Локсли — или как там его называют в песнях сейчас? — ни коллекционер, который положил камень под стеклянный колпак, ни алхимик, признавший в нём философский камень. Последнее было даже несколько унизительно: ну кто ещё пытается создать философский камень, когда химия шагнула так далеко вперёд? Рубин Штормхолда винил во всём эти книжки про волшебника со шрамом в виде молнии. Как-то ему пришлось посмотреть экранизации двух книг подряд, болтаясь на шее девицы, которая стянула его из витрины магазина. Она же и уронила его в канаву, когда вместе с подругой пыталась вытащит прозрачный камень из оправы. Наверняка надеялись продать цепь и рубин по отдельности.

　　Уходя под воду, рубин Штормхолда приветствовал обернувшую его тишину. Он уже достаточно насмотрелся на этот мир. Пришло время отыскать наследника короны, раз он так бездарно справляется с этим сам.

***

 

　 　Эта ночь была такой же обычной и такой же удивительной, как и все ночи в Льюисе. Киносура сидела на пляже и смотрела на звёзды. Иногда она жалела, что больше не может их слышать. С другой стороны, она всё равно знала, что они ей скажут. Это была секундная слабость.

　　 Киносура прислушалась к океану: сегодня волны его повторяли песню, услышанную где-то на севере. В ней пелось о долге и выборе, и ещё о любви. Все песни на свете на самом деле о любви. Будь это любовь к мужчине, женщине, стране или целому миру. Киносура мурлыкала про себя песню волн и принялась пропускать песчинки сквозь пальцы... а потом заметила его.

　　Рубин Штормхолда лежал совсем рядом, в песке, недалеко от брошенной кем-то банки кока-колы. Мир за Стеной словно спрашивал её: «Эй, ведь это твоё? Забирай, мне чужого не нужно!»

　 　Киносура могла бы сделать вид, что не заметила его, не узнала без золотой цепи, отвлеклась на закат, от которого перехватывало дыхание. Но она со вздохом подняла камень — он всегда был таким тяжёлым? — и положила в карман. Киносура, давным-давно переставшая быть принцессой, не стала смотреть, как под её пальцами рубин обретает былой цвет.

　 　Следующим вечером она купила билет до Лондона — с пересадкой в Нью-Йорке. Через несколько дней Киносура и Элейн, потерявшиеся в мире смертных принцессы, стояли у прогала в Стене. Чуть позади них неуверенно топталась Морег.

　　За прошедшие — сколько, семьдесят лет? — мало что изменилось: камни были всё так же холодны и вечны, и покрыты изумрудным мхом, только тропинка утопла в высокой траве, да стражей нигде не видно.

　　В сказках не бывает случайностей, даже если герой там — старшая дочь короля, и по ту сторону Стены, конечно, шумела и искрилась Волшебная Ярмарка.

　　Принцессы взялись за руки — Элейн схватил за рукав джинсовки Морег — и сделали шаг. Воздух Штормхолда с непривычки обжёг их лёгкие. У палатки, в которой зеленоглазый улыбчивый мужчина торговал магнитами, краснопёрыми шляпами и сувенирными стрелами с накорябанными на них названиями забытых богами городов, типа Льюиса, штат Делавэр, их ждали братья и сёстры.

　　Корона Штормхолда блестела на волосах второго сына Тристана Торна — того, чья доброта и мудрость объединили все земли Волшебной страны. Он поклонился, увидев рубин Штормхолда в руках сестры, и корона с тихим звоном упала в траву, прямо ей под ноги.

　　Одной рукой Киносура подняла тяжёлый венец, а второй протянула рубин брату, и, едва его пальцы коснулись камня, тот засиял, подобно звезде.

　　Элейн со смехом выхватила корону из рук Киносуры и нахлобучила её на голову смущённой Морег.

　 　— Ты уверена? — тихо спросил полноправный король Штормхолда, глядя на то, как Элейн принялась по очереди примерять золотой венец на каждого встречного. Некоторые вещи всё-таки никогда не меняются.

　　Киносура улыбнулась, широко и искренне, как когда-то улыбался её отец, и ответила:

　　— Сияй.

　 　Они перешли сквозь проход в Стене под утро, босиком по мокрой от росы траве. Когда солнечные лучи упали на кожу Киносуры, дочери Полярной звезды и обычного паренька из Застенья, она повернула голову и стала смотреть, как над Стеной поднимается ленивое белое солнце.

　　Впереди её ждало ещё множество рассветов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********** - "Доктор Пеппер" (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr_Pepper)  
> ************ - "а всё должно сочетаться" http://justforjoy.ru/uploads/images/00/00/02/2014/07/21/28d167.jpg  
> (бонус (за авторством Little Squirtle)- http://i.imgur.com/pYLnciP.jpg)  
> ************* - «Мужчины в трико» - фильм, пародирующий легенду о Робине Гуде и, в частности, фильм с Костнером 1991-го года.  
> ************** - Кэри Элвис (https://www.kinopoisk.ru/name/23722/) сыграл Робина в «Мужчинах в трико», Рассел Кроу - в фильме 2010 года.  
> _________________________________________________________  
> Киносура — нимфа-ореада с острова Крит. Также название альфы Малой Медведицы, Полярной звезды.


End file.
